The Home he never had
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is rised by Rin and kakashi as they own son. Watch how the blonde hair grows up with a family, who loves him as thier son and will always keep him safe.
1. Meeting His Love

_Kakashi looks down at the new born baby that he's holding and remembers how he ended up with this baby but he's not mad that he did. He the other way around about this because he is glad he has this baby in his arms._

_~Flashback~_

"_What do you mean sensei gave his life for the village!" Asked a really piss off teenage girl with brown hair and also has a red mark on each check._

"_Rin-san your sensei the 4th Hokage has gave his life to seal the demon Kyuubi inside his new born baby Naruto." The old man said back to the enraged Inuzuka then looked down at the little blonde new born baby Naruto ._

"_Sensei die giving his life for the village to stop the Kyuubi and his wife die giving birth to Naruto right with that will you please let me rise my sensei son." This come not from the brown hair woman but the silver hair teenage that has his headband coving his right eye standing next to the door._

"_Kakashi you are only 15 are you really sure you want to do this?" Reply the old man._

"_Please I feel like I most do this for my sensei and Naruto." He said in a sad voice as he remembers his sensei._

"_If you're going raise him then I'm going to help you no matter what Kakashi." As the Inuzuka said that she kissed Kakashi on the check which made the silver hair boy turn red._

"_Why?" Was only thing the silver hair boy could say back to her._

"_Because you really do suck with kids and I like you." After saying that both of the teenage gone into a deep blush._

"_Very well I will let you two rise the hero of the village but made should you take good care of little Naruto" The Hokage man said back in a serious tone of voice. _

"_Thank you!' Both of them yelled to the old man._

_End of flash back._

."He is a beautiful baby." The teenage girl said to him

"Yes he is Rin." the silver hair boy replied back to her.

"Let's get going now." She starts to push the silver hair boy out of the Hokage office as she holding little Naruto in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four years later._

The little blonde hair boy woke up from his dream that was like a nightmare then a dream. He slowly got out of his bed and changed into his clothes which was a crimson sleeveless shirt and a deep blue pants after he get done changing he walked to his door. When he got to his door he opened it and walked to the living room.

"Good morning Tou-san and Kaa-chan." Naruto knows who his real mother and father really are but he still calls them daddy and mommy which makes them happy to hear from him.

After saying good morning he ran to his mother and hugged her. Rin looks down at her little blonde kid and started rubbing his head.

"How is my little boy doing today?" Asked his mother in a caring tone of voice like she normal does when she around him.

"Good Kaa-chan and Tou-san said I can start learning how to be a Shinobi today!" He yelled happily to his mother who just looked at Kakashi, then started to reply back to her son.

"Really now did he say that to you?" Rin said as she gave Kakashi another death look for letting him start learning to be a Shinobi at a young age.

"Yes really and I going grow up like white fang." Once he said that Kakashi smiles because he just heard Naruto saying he want to be like white fang who is his father. Kakashi starts to remember his father and the good and bad times that he was with his father.

"Why do you want be like daddy father?" Asked his mother in a calm loving voice also little bit of worried about him.

"Because he's a hero to this village and no one can change that. He picked saving his teammates lives over his mission. A mission means none thing if you teammates die that why you need to kept your teammates safe no matter what even if you must give up your life" Kakashi was happy hearing Naruto think of his father like a hero because most don't think he is and hates him also he was happy for things he said about giving his life up for his teammates. _"He's going to be a true Shinobi one day"_

"Tou-san can we go out and buy ramen please!" Naruto looked at his silver hair father as he asked him to buy ramen.

"Sure, but you're only getting one bowl because it's still morning." When Kakashi told his son it caused Naruto ran up and hugged him to death.

"Let's get going you two." Rin start to walk to the door of the house.

"Yes Kaa-chan." He started to run after his loving mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside near the ramen place Kakashi sees someone that is one of his teammate's friends and tries to hide from her behind a tree.

"Why are you hiding Tou-san?" he asked worried about his father.

"I hiding from her." He said back to his son as he looks to a purple hair woman that looks like she is 16. She has lovely purple hair and beautiful lips that you just want to taste, long sexy legs and she was wearing a long brown jacket with fishnet shirt under it but what get Naruto the most was her lovely brown eyes that look like their could stop you dead in your tracks because of beautiful they are.

"Why would you want to hide from her she looks like a pretty goddess?" He asked/said to his daddy before he starts to walk up to her. _"My only son is now going be doomed. I think I should stop him but I get killed then. What should I do?"_

"Hello." Naruto said nicely to the woman in a friendly tone of voice.

"Who said that?" She turns around and sees Naruto with a fox smile on his face.

"Hello." Naruto said again.

"Hello to you." She looks behind Naruto and see a man with silver hair behind the trees hiding.

"Kakashi why are you hiding from me again and come on out now?" She asked him in a mad tone of voice.

"Tou-san a big chicken and is hiding like one" After Naruto said that Kakashi jumped in front of them. _"Why is this kid calling Kakashi Tou?"_

"Calling your dad a chicken is not nice Naruto." When Anko hear the name Naruto she know in seconds who he was which she then realizes the looks of the people around them are not just for her but for both of them. She was hated because of the fact her sensei was the snake asshole and gave her this cruse seal mark which people think she still works for him so their curse her behind her back and call her insult words that make her look dirty but the worst part is that it all wrong because she hates her old sensei and never had done things like that. Here now was Naruto the Kyuubi jailer who has lived the last four years being hated for saving the village by having the Kyuubi inside of him.

"Why are you a chicken to talk to her? She's a beautiful looking angel, I also bet she is a really nice and kind person." When Naruto realized what he said then he turned beat red which made an angel with purple hair giggle. _"A beautiful angel, am I really? He thinks I am a kind person. I guess he's the first to think that." _Were the thoughts in her mind as she giggles to the little boy in front of her.

"Am I really a beautiful angel Naru-kun? She asked him in playfully voice.

".." He said back with a tone of nervous and is trying to hide his beat red face the best he can.

"Hello Anko." When Rin get up to them and says hello to her friend which she then sees that Naruto face is all red and wonders why.

"Anyway I have to get going more fucking missions to do and thanks for calling me a beautiful angel." she kisses Naruto on the cheek with made him blush all over his body. This got both of the women to giggle, at the little blushing kid.

"So Naruto looks like you starting to like girls at a young age, you made me a proud father." Kakashi said in a joking way but he pats his son back.

"I wonder what get him into girls, maybe it's his pervert father?" She gave Kakashi a death look after saying that to him in a mad tone of voice.

"She is a beautiful angel and a kind person but she is beautiful." Naruto was now in a day dream statue. He had the image of him kissing her and wanting to be with her. He maybe only four but he grew faster than most people his age and it does not help that his father read pervert books and thinks like that.

"NARUTO STOP DAY DREAMING right this second!" The yell came from his mother that is now pissed off for three reasons. First one, is that the woman he day dreaming about is one of her close friends. Second one, is because she is older than him by 12 years. The last one, is because he much too young to be thinking that. _"Damn you Kakashi for this damn you damn you!"_

"Sorry Kaa-chan but." Naruto looks where Anko had left and start day dreaming again.

"Stop it now!" Rin yelled again at her son in a mad tone of voice and also little bit of guilt.

"Why Kaa-chan what is so bad about it? Why can't I like someone?" He asked her, seriously unsure of why he can't.

"It's because you to young and she's too old for you." She said having a lot of guilt inside of her gut for telling her son she can't like someone that older. "_I really want him be happy but I don't want him thinking that way about one of my close friends."_

"But I still like her and no matter what someone says I not going to stop." After he said that he starts to walk to the ramen shop.

"Looks like are son not going give up just because his mom told him so." Kakashi smirks to his girl friend after saying that to her.

"And it's your fault!" She yelled then walked nice and calmly inside the ramen place.

"What can I get you?" The old man said to the three people in a calm and friendly tone of voice.

"We have three beef ramen." Rin told the ramen chief.

"Old man can I ask you something and you tell me if it right or not? Naruto asked him

"Sure what is it Naruto." He replied back to the man.

"Can someone like someone that older than them?" He's asking the old man wanting to hear the word yes because he doesn't want his kaa to be right about this.

"Yes and that is because there is no age in loving someone." The old man said back to little Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Don't tell him that." His mother yelled which made the old man laugh.

"So who do you like little Naruto?" The chief asked him in a friendly tone of voice but was still giggling.

"Anko-hime because she a beautiful purple hair angel." by saying that made Kakashi start to smirk and his mother starts to get mad but the old man just pats Naruto on the back.

"Don't give up on her then." He said back to him in a calm, helping tone of voice.

"I'm not going to." Naruto replied back to the old man in a happy tone of voice.

"Yes you are." His mother yelled again at him. _"Please I don't want you think I am a bad mother but this is the best. I hope it is I really do"_

"I'm not going to stop liking her, so sorry Kaa-chan but no I'm not going give up without trying." He said as he stick his tongue out at her.

"Tou-san what are you going to teach me first?" Naruto asked his father in a calm tone of voice.

"How to use chakra." He replied back to his son.

"Can I learn your jutsu" Before he could finish asking his mother cut him off. "No way are you learning that at your age!"

Kakashi said into Naruto ear so Rin could not hear ever with her Inuzuka hearing. "I teach you it when you're five or six"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later Naruto has learn a lot from his father Kakashi, but today was a big day because it was the day he join the Shinobi School. As Naruto walking to his school he sees Anko that he still has a crush on and still thinks of her as a beautiful purple hair angel. He starts walking to her but when he gets their he see that she being pushed by three people one of look like he a chuunin and two people from the village that are non Shinobi.

"Stop being mean to her!" The blonde boy yelled at the three of them.

"Now it's the demon brat and we can't because we going have some fun with her right now." one of the three men said back to him in a taunting way

"Just leave me alone!" Anko yelled at them. _"Why is this little gaki helping me? He's too kind for his own good but he should know I can handle myself." _

"Leave her alone assholes." The three men look back at Naruto as he yelled at them with a pissed off tone of voice.

"What you going to do weakling? You can't stop us from fucking her." That did it Naruto become pissed off to his max he moved his hand out and starting making his Chidori which all four of was shocked that little kid know a high rank jutsu but their did not know is that Naruto can only used it once a day and it takes about ¾ of his chakra up.

"Now will you leave her alone?" but all he got as a replied was them laughing and started to rush at him. Naruto moved to the non Shinobi first and put his hand with the Chidori in it into the first man chest then he did a side step into the 2nd man chest after he took down the two men he start to go after the Shinobi with a pissed off face that means one thing you going to die. The chuunin was not taking Naruto at his full because he thought that he was just weakling little brat so he was hardly ever looking at Naruto when he jumped then did side step around him and hit him right into his back. After he got done with his fight his arm and hand was covered in blood of the three men.

"Are you ok Anko-chan." she nodded and walked to him. "_I'm glad you're ok."_

"You do know I can handle myself? I am going taking the Jouin test soon. But are sure that you're ok?" Anko asked worrying that he was not ok because he had just made his kill, and the first step being a Shinobi. _"Thank you but now you have deal with your first kill at a young age. I going help you I promise."_

"Can I come and watch and I know you can but I just don't want you to. I be fine don't worry." Naruto replied lying to her. Naruto is now feeling sick and he can't believe that he just took not one person life but just took three."_I took someone life. I killed three people but at least Anko is safe and that all that matters to me right now_"

"Yes and take this" she kissed both of his cheeks which turn red after words but it got Anko to giggle. "Let's take you home and wash the blood away and report to the Hokage so you don't go to jail then after we can talk about it because I can see that you're not feeling good about what you did and its ok because it happens to everyone because the first kill is the hard and 2nd kill is the hardest" he nodded to her. _"I wondering does Naruto has a crush on me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked inside his house but then stop by his mother and father that notice the blood and get worried.

"Why are you home and why is there blood on your hand and arm.' Ask Kakashi because he know damn well that he used Chidori but did not know why,

"It's my fault. He used Chidori in order to help me from three men that trying to rape me." Anko walked inside the house and put her hands on Naruto head. _"I have my own hero."_

"I see and who say you can learn Chidori?" Asked his mother who pissed and asked in a really serious and also pissed tone of voice to him. _"Thanks for saving her but you're too young to kill, dammit."_

"Here we go again." Naruto said as he signed.

"What does that mean?" She replied more pissed. _"Naruto please forgiven but I just don't want to see you hurt like your father and Obito."_

"Every time I learn a jutsu or skill you get pissed! Sorry, but I being a Shinobi and you need to get over it." Naruto walked to the bathroom to clean his hand and arm.

"I hate said it but his right. He want be a Shinobi and we have to teach him. Just because Obito and sensei dead doesn't mean that you can tell him to stop being a Shinobi." Kakashi said as he put arm around her.

"I know but why can't he wait and have a childhood." She asked sad and tears in her eyes.

"He can't have one because of the hate everyone has for him because of Kyuubi that inside of him and because his father thought he would be a hero for sealing it inside of Naruto but he was wrong because everyone sees him as the demon and not a hero." He pulled her into a hug. Anko for her part was shock for one thing he knows he has Kyuubi and that other is that he the son of the 4th Hokage. Anko walked to the bathroom to see Naruto cleaning the blood off his hand and arm because she starting to really worried about him. _"Why am I worrying about him?"_

"Naruto tell me how are you doing right now?" Anko asked. _"Please get thrown this ok."_

"Fine and you?" he replied to her_. "I hate to see you worrying Anko-chan."_

"You're not fine, let's talk about it." Anko said in a caring way. _"Please talk to me, please let me help you."_

"I know it is wrong taking life but they were going to hurt you, so I just wanted to help you. I did what had to be done." _"I hope he would if he was in that kind of thing"_

"Who are you trying to be?" Anko asked as she rubs his head.

"I'm going try to be like White fang." He said back with a smile on his face.

"I think you can do it so don't give up." She replied back to him which he just nodded to her then pulled Anko into a hug which Naruto is now blushing because he is now hugging his crush and loving every second of it. "_That's why Kakashi is proud of him. He blushes a lot ahah"_

"Also, I am good because of you but how come you don't want be like the other kids and play?"

"Because everyone tells their kids not to come close to me and also I have burden that I must be stronger because if I don't the burden will kill me one day and that is why I must be stronger so it doesn't kill me and I also want be stronger in order kept people I care about safe." Anko was shocked again by what this kid was saying. He was talking like a adult but he only six years old. _"He acts older then he is by at least 6 years older._"

"If you want because you act older then you are. I guess I can train you a little bit." After she said that he hugged her again and smiled to her.

"Thank you Anko-chan." He replied back to her with a happy tone of voice and she starting to like being called Anko-chan by him.

"We have to go tell the Hokage what happened now, Kakashi." She said to Kakashi and Rin which he just nodded to her then Naruto and Anko walked out the door.

"He really does love her." Rin asked Kakashi.

"Yes, he does and he will be stronger than ever because of that love but also she help him get over his first kill." He replied back to his girl friend soon to be wife.

"When you going tell Naruto we going married and I think I should thank her?" She asked/said to him.

'Soon that's because I want him to take Anko as his date to the wedding and besides its going be when he is ten years old." Kakashi thinking of evil plans get them together. _"He will thank I'm the best father in the world soon."_

XXXXXXXXX

When Naruto and Anko walk inside the office to see both the Hokage and Iruka waiting for them but both of them know why they're waiting for them.

"Can you tell me what happen outside the school just now? Naruto and Anko will you please tell me now?" The Hokage asked both of them in a serious tone of voice.

Anko told them the story how she being force and was about me raped and how Naruto come and saved her by using Chidori on the three men.

"Naruto you have get stronger but tell me why do you want to be strong and powerfully." Iruka asked him.

"Because I have the burden of the Kyuubi inside of me and if I am weak it will kill me one day and because of that I must be stronger in order to kept moving with this burden and also I want kept the people I care about safe and so that is why I want to be stronger."

The old man was taking back by what this little kid was saying. "_Naruto you really are a powerfully person right now."_

"Naruto you have become a strong boy but let me ask you something what is your dreams?" Iruka asked little Naruto.

"I have three dreams. First one is to become like White Fang and 2nd is to be the next Hokage but the biggest dream is to kept Anko safe" Naruto blushed after saying the last part.

"So I'm one of your dreams?" Anko teased Naruto about his dream.

"Yes." after he said he dug his head into her side which shock everyone in the room.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said back to him as she rubbed his head.

"You don't need to thank me Anko-chan." He kissed her side and blushed for doing that but that get wide eyes from all three of them and giggle from Anko. "_He must really have a strong crush. But I don't need date anyone for while so maybe I will wait."_

XXXXXXXXX

A year later and at the jounin test. Naruto is sitting beside Anko which normal you're not allow next to the fighter in the test but Hokage allowed it.

"Anko-chan you going be a Jounin after you win." He hugged her and rest his head on her side. _"I glad I can be this close to her."_

"Don't get so far ahead I have to win first and who said you can rest your head on me?" she teased him which get him to blush_. "He's got it really bad for me, ahah."_

"I know you going to win because you're the only beautiful angel here" He said back to her as he blushes more.

"I glad you think so." "_I have to ask Kakashi about how much he really likes me. I have not been with anyone in a year now and I going kept waiting if he really does like me that much."_

The next match is Anko Mitarashi vs. Asuma Sarutobi.

"I have to go and fight now but you batter cheer and watch Naru-kun." Before she could leave she was stop by a hand grabbing her arm.

"What is it?" Anko asked him.

"Take this as good luck Anko-chan." He kissed her cheek which made him blushes like a cherry and her little pink around the cheeks.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Then she jumped down and walked to the middle of the battle field.

Once both of get to the batter field they look at each other.

"You should just give up now Anko." says a prideful Asuma.

"If I did that my Naru-kun would be mad at me and I can't have that." She said back joking.

"How about you just forget about the kid and we can have fun after this match but this after you lose." He said back with a smile.

"Sorry but I not dating right now and if I was I would never forget Naru-kun to date a fag like you." She replied back with a pissed tone of voice and which pissed him off to a great level because of what she had said to him.

"Anko kick his fat ass and win! You can do it!" Naruto cheering for his crush like a mad man which made her smile a real smile.

"If you both ready then start the match." The man said giving the ok to start.

Asuma come at her with his two hand blades which he had Futon coming from them. Anko jumped out of the way of him and used Hidden snakes which snakes start to come from her arm and attack Asuma which he did not seeing coming because to him women can't be good Shinobi. The Snake tie around him and start binding him.

"Do you give Asuma?" Anko said hurting his pride.

"No." he used his blade to cut the snakes that are binding him but doing so also cut his own hands a little. He then come after her again when he swing his blade at her it cut her jacket and little bit of the fishnet at the chest.

"What you trying do, you pervert!" Anko yelled at him then notices that Naruto was getting pissed at Asuma and wanting to hurt him badly.

"Take this for pissing off my Naru-kun." She said back to him in a mad voice which made Naruto turn red once he heard that she know he was getting pissed. She bit her thumb and did the hand signs for summoning and which she summon a snake that was little bigger then a human being. It come after Asuma which he try stopping it with his hand blades but no luck it warped around him and it was stopping from breathing which made him passed out. He lost in a bad way no one could believe that someone could lose that fast. Naruto was cheering and saying good job Anko-chan over and over which made her give him a 2nd turn happy smile. "_You're one great kid."_

She starts to walk back to Naruto. "I want give you a gift for wining Anko-chan." he smiled and sat next time to her.

"What kind of gift?" She teased him. He kissed her on the lips which made her shocked that she was getting his first kiss and he was as bright as a sun. When the kissed end he put his head on her side again. "_I finally did it." _That was Naruto thoughts. "I_ guess he likes me a lot. But I am too old for him and I don't know how to tell him."_ She was come back to the world when Naruto started to talk.

"Anko-chan I know I to young right now but do you think when I am older I can be with you?" He asked hiding his face in her side.

"Yes and I promise I hold off on dating men just for you." She said back to him as she rubs his head.

"Thank you Anko-chan." He kissed her lips again. After the kiss ended she smiled again. _'Because of you I can smile again and not lonely this is the less I can do for you Naru-kun."_

After the tests Naruto and Anko said goodbye at his house and told her to meet me tomorrow at 5pm which she agreed to.

Naruto walked inside his house and into the living room where he seen both his mother and father.

"How was your day Naruto and why you all red." asked his father.

"Well I kind of..." he said nervous.

"What did you do." his mother asking.

"I kissed Anko-chan." that made his mother pissed and Kakashi happy that his son finally did it.

"Then I kissed her again and she told me that she wait for me to be older and she also promise that she not going be dating any other men." He said turning all red.

"Naruto what did I said to you!" his mother yelled. "_I guess I can't stop this now."_

"Naruto do you truly want to be with her?" he nodded "Then you have my blessing." His father said. Naruto headed to his room.

"What with that! You said he has you blessing?" She yelled at him.

"They're not going be doing things because their waiting to he is older. Is that what you wanted, for him to wait until he got older to do those things, right?" Kakashi words hit her hard because it true that what she wanted but the real reason is because it's her friend.

"But.." She was cut off by him "Or is it because it's your friend he loves" Kakashi hit the nail on the head.

"Yes it is and I feel guilt that this whole time I been saying he can't just because it is" Kakashi pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok and I know he's not mad at you" He said to calm her down.


	2. Meeting the team

BETA"D BY SEIKORIN who is a great beta reader.

Here is the update of this story which I hope people like that it's longer then the first one.

* * *

Three years later and at the after party for Kakashi and Rin wedding. Naruto is in his room with Anko who is in a beautiful purple dress of hers and he's in a monkey suit. *I HATE SUITS!* Naruto walks over to her and warped his arms around his twenty year old girlfriend who he loves to death. Which he is glad that she is with him and that she said yes to being with him. He doesn't know what he would of done if she had said no to him. He mostly would of be sad then trained till the point of him passing out. But he doesn't need to worry about that because she did say yes and they both happy together.

"How are you feeling Anko-hime?" He asked her in a caring and loving tone of voice. Anko was always happy to be around him because he always had a loving and caring tone of voice when he talks to her. She is glad that someone uses that kind of tone with her and not like the assholes of the village.

"I'm good and happy because I can finally get some alone time with my caring boyfriend" Both of them smile because it was true. Both of them have to busy because Anko had tons of missions and Naruto had tons of training lessons. Both of them try to made as much time free for each other as they can. But sometimes they just want more time to be together but can't get the time thanks to duty and training.

"Anko-hime don't forget what you said about when I become a genin in two years. We can finally do things and go on dates." Anko just looks at him as she comes up with a idea to tease her loving boyfriend. She remembers that she had told him that he had to be a genin first because in the eyes of the village a headband makes you a adult and not a kid anymore.

"Yes and I hope you're ready by then to handle all of me." She said in a teasing tone of voice which cause Naruto to blush a few shards of red. Kami, how she could always tease him and always get him to blush. It was one of Anko many favored pass times. She just loved to see her Naruto blush for her or have a nosebleed. Some would say that was mean but to her that was just love for him.

"I'm ready to hand all of you right now." He kisses her lips which she was shocked that he had said that. She was hoping he really means that because she wants him to have her and all of her.

"Naru-kun are you sure?" Naruto smiles at her as he can hear the caring tone in her voice. He was glad that Anko cares about him so much because right now she the only person he wants to be with.

"Yes and I hope you are too." He replied back to her who just nodded to him. Naruto moved her to the bed and starts removing her dress. He starts to kiss her lips then lies on top of her. He kissed her neck which he earned a moan from her and then he licked her collarbone causing her to moan again once he kissed her neck again. He then removes her bra. He sees her chest which he could guess was around d cup he then licks the light brown areola surrounded the Anko's surprisingly dark tan nipples. which he then starts to lick around her right nipple. He licks few laps around her nipple. He took her nipple into his mouth and starts to suck on her which cause his lovely girlfriend to moan in pleasure which he then starts to remove her panties. But when he about to start sucking on her lower area they both hear someone yelling and when they look behind them they see his mother really red and pissed.

"What is going on here?" She replied back in a pissed off voice and what she was looking at was not helping anything. Kakashi walks inside the room to see what going on and when he walks inside his son room he sees his son on top of a naked Anko which both of them are blushing and Naruto was trying to cover up Anko.

"What are you two doing in here? Looks like you made your kaa mad." Kakashi asked both of them in his normal tone of voice. He wasn't really surprised to see his son and Anko making out or going this far.

"Nothing and why did you get here so fast kaa-san? Have you been behind the door this whole time?" His kaa on the other hand just blushed because she had been there spying on them. She didn't want to lose her son to someone so soon.

"That's not the point! The point is you two come close having sex and if I didn't come in you would of." Rin just yells as Naruto smirks to his kaa. She really needs to stop worrying about things.

"Well when two people are dating this does happen and I hope you're not going spy on me everywhere I go with Anko-hime" Anko on the other hand was hoping that Rin doesn't spy on them when they start to date. She may have to try hiding their tracks then just so she can get some of her boyfriend.

"I don't spy, I watch out for you they are not the same things." Naruto just rolls his eyes because they are the same thing just different ways of saying it. Anko on the other hand is wondering if she will act like Rin once she has kids of her own.

"Don't worry, I'll made sure she doesn't fallow you and her on dates once you become a genin. But that's when you become a genin and not now. She is allowed to spy on you till you get your headband." Naruto just smiles because soon that means he doesn't need to worry about his kaa spying on them.

"Thank you Tou-san.' Kakashi just smiles at his son because he still can't believe he got that far with Anko. Anko was always someone that said no to everyone about dating her. She was just like her best friend Kurenai who is also known as the ice queen of Konoha.

"Let's leave them alone and Naruto no having sex before becoming a genin." Naruto just rolls his eyes again because now he has to wait two more years. How he hates waiting for things and two years was something he really hates.

"Looks like we have to wait two more years." Anko just looks at him because she doesn't mind waiting if it is him that she is waiting for. She doesn't know why but it just something about him that makes her want him. Maybe it's because he's caring and loving or maybe it has something to do with his aura that is around him. His calm and peace area that is always around him.

"Yes, but I don't mind if it's you. You're the only person that I would wait for." Naruto kisses her lips as she starts to put her panties back on then her bra. She just stay like that as Naruto runs his hands down her sides. He then gives her well rounded ass a nice and light slap. She just looks at him which Naruto then kisses her neck and whispers into her ear. "I'll always be here with you Anko-hime. No matter what happens and no matter who." Hearing that Anko blushes as she then pulls her love into her arms and doesn't let go. No one has even been this nice to her which why she's thankful for Kami because she gave her someone who loves her. For the first time in a long time she is opening up and she knows that he will not hurt her.

Two years after that little mess up and Naruto finally is put on a genin team. Which he is glad that it was about time they made him a genin. He could of passed that lame test when he was six years old. But it wasn't time of war so he couldn't take the test younger then he has to. Sometimes he wonders what is happening to this village when most of the girls in his class are fan girls. They didn't break them out of their fan girl act which is showing the world that. Konoha allows their shinobis to be horny fan girls and not true shinobis. He needs tell the old man that he needs do something because this is just going get this village laugh at.

Naruto is sitting in close being watch by a stalker wait I mean Hinata. He knows she likes him but he with someone so he doesn't want to get to close to Hinata. Also he really not into the whole stalking kind of girl. He more into older women who know what they want and go for it. That one of the reasons why he loves Anko, she's older and not afraid to get what she wants. It Doesn't hurt that she looks sexy as hell when she is wearing bikinis or nothing at all. Naruto was starting to think of time when him and Anko went to the bleach that one but as he was daydreaming he hears Iruka talk and stops thinking about it. He has to remember to get back at Iruka for ruining his daydream about his Anko.

"Before I say I want to say who the rookie of the year is. This year the rookie of the year is Naruto Hatake. Thank you for doing a great job Naruto." That missed off Sasuke as he heard that he wasn't the rookie of the year. He hated that there was someone better than him in this class. He looks at Naruto with a cold death look which Naruto just shrugs it off because Sasuke not worth his time. Naruto never likes Sasuke because he wants everything given to him on a silver plate. Now he wasn't going to get back at Iruka because he made the Uchiha get mad and that was worth ruining a daydream.

"Team Seven Naruto Hatake, Sasuke and Sakura and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake and he'll meet you in room 214." They get up and walked out of the room to meet their sensei. Naruto knows that he going to have to wait two to three hours as he waits for his lazy Tou. He really wishes he wasn't on this team because one his Tou is lazy. Two he has the biggest fan girl and banshees on his team. The last reason is because he has the asshole of a Uchiha on his team. He has feeling this team going to need a lot of work just to stay alive.

As he's waiting for his Tou to get his lazy ass here he starts to go back to daydreaming of his Anko. But that ends fast because said banshees was yelling at him for sleeping as they waiting for their sensei. He just looks at her then goes back to daydreaming. He starts to think about time where he walked in on Anko when she was naked.

That was the first time he had seen her naked which she looks at him then starts throwing kunais at him. Because later she made it up by taking a shower with him. So sometimes it's a good thing someone throwing sharp things at you.

Two hours later and still waiting. They see the door open and it's Anko and Kakashi who walk in. Naruto was glad to see Anko come in which he just smiles to her. Kami waiting this long for his Tou cause him to bored but seeing Anko now he just has to kiss her before he blows up.

"About time Tou-san." Naruto yelled as he walked over to Anko and kissed her on the lips shocking both Sasuke and Sakura. He just smirks as he sees both of them Shocked. Sakura was shocked that he walked up to some woman and kissed her. She was going yell at him for the lack of manners. Sasuke on the other hand was pissed that he did that because he was wanting to made this woman his personal fun woman.

"What the hell! Why are you doing that? Have you lost your mind you baka!?" Sakura yelled at him. Anko and Naruto both smirk to Sakura as he just looks at her. She really was a banshees also a flat chest one at that. Naruto sometimes wonder if she really a girl at all. She has no ass or chest also she yells all the time. That why he's glad his girlfriend as both of them also she doesn't yell.

"What have you never see someone kiss their girlfriend before? Does it really shock you that much? You most never been kissed before then or had a date?" He asked her in a sarcasm way causing the pink banshees I mean Sakura to get mad. Sakura gets ready to try to hit him as Sasuke walks up to Anko. Naruto was ready to do something if this asshole tires anything on Anko. He knows Anko can handle herself but he wasn't going let anyone try things on her. He will sooner kill himself before he lets this asshole try to hit on her or pull something on her.

"How is someone your age dating someone that hot and older?! Your not even from a clan! You nothing and a nobody!" Sasuke yelled at him in a pissed off tone of voice because the only girls that want him are fan girls and banshees I mean pink hair girl. He couldn't take it that this loser that this dobe had got someone that was older and he couldn't. it was boiling his blood knowing that someone was better than him. He hated this and he was going to see that Naruto loses what he cares the most about.

"Because Naru-kun is lucky and you're not. Plus I don't like dating people from clans. They nothing but assholes who think they better. Sorry only the men act that way I wonder why." Sasuke just gets pissed as he hears this woman talk to him like this. Didn't she know who he was and who his clan was. How come someone be foolish to insult a Uchiha like that and how he was going made her pay soon.

"He needs luck because he just a dobe and not an Uchiha. Your see that sooner then you think." Anko just gets pissed at him because he was insulting her Naru-kun and only she can do that. If it wasn't for that fact that the elders were yell at her or put her in jail then she would of kill this little asshole.

"He really does have a stick up his ass and its most be really far up his ass to. Maybe he can ask his banshees over there to take it out for him. Maybe he just likes having something up there." This causes the Uchiha to become even more pissed off as he was about to do something that was going to get him hurt. Sasuke wasn't someone to be insult and take it that thanks to his ego and the elders that made his ego bigger then it should be.

"I bet soon you will leave Naruto and be happy to get fucked by an Uchiha. Your forget all about him as I'm fucking you." Once he gets that said to them Naruto kicks Sasuke head first into the wall that was on the other side of the room. He was about to kick him again but Kakashi stops him. He looks at his Tou and wonders why he is stopping him from hurting Sasuke.

"No killing your teammate son. You need to remember that if you three are going to work together as a team." Kakashi was trying to calm down his son but he knows when Naruto is like this. It takes a lot to calm him down and he knows his son has all rights to hurt Sasuke for trying something like that. Hell he would do the same if someone did that to Rin. Kakashi makes a note inside his mind telling him never let Sasuke near Rin.

"I had to do that and that is because he has no right talking to Anko-hime like that. No one in this village or in this world has the right to talk to Anko-hime like that. If someone does then I'll going to hurt them no matter who or what they are." He said back as he kissed Anko which causing her to moan which he then start to lick her neck and nibs on it which he knows makes Anko go nuts about it. He then started to kiss her right ear but stop when his father hit him on the head.

"What's that for?" Naruto looks at his Tou and wondering why he was hitting him for this time. He didn't do anything wrong and he was still waiting for the so called elite Uchiha to get up from the ground.

"No making out. This is a team meeting and not a dating place. You have to wait to that when your back home." Kakashi just looks at the two loving couple as he starts to read his book. He wonders how long it will take for them to get married or have a kid. He has a bet with the 3rd Hokage on that matter.

"I guess that has to wait Anko-hime but I promise when we do have time that your enjoy it a lot." She just smiles to him because when he promises something then she knows he going to do it. She was wondering what kind of things will they try together. She didn't know that many things because one she never had sex and two she never really had a boyfriend because the fact everyone hates her because of her ex sensei. But part of her is thankful that she didn't have a boyfriend that because if she did. Then she would never of had say yes to Naruto which he was making her life happy and no longer lone and sad.

"Your right Naru-kun and you better keep that promise or else." She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Naruto just smirks as he feels her arms go around him. He knows that the or else was something he didn't want to find out.

"What we going do now Tou-san? Now that you ruined my making out with my angel. You better do something now." Kakashi just looks at his son which he just wishes that once in his life he would just listen to his Tou and not act like that. He taking after Anko way to much which Kakashi hopes he doesn't start tossing sharp things his way.

"We going get to know each other then do a little spar again Kurenai team" Kakashi told his son. Naruto met Kurenai before at the wedding and both Anko and him shocked her because she had no idea that her best friend was dating someone that was only ten years old and that how he found out that Hinata loves him but because he with Anko he doesn't want be close to Hinata. But it's fun when he talks with Kurenai she's sometimes bossy but other times fun to talk to. Also she is nice to look at but he doesn't stare at her when Anko is around. He knows if he does she may just kill him or made him wish for a fast death.

"I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes are my family and my orange book and my dislikes are people that hurt my family and my orange book and my hobby is reading my book and things you don't too young to know and my dream is to see my son become hokage." Naruto just smirks to him as the other two genin just laugh little bit because Naruto as hokage that was something they both couldn't see or believe happening.

"My name is Naruto Hatake and my likes are my family and my angel Anko and my dislike are people that hit on my angel and my mother and my hobby is doing things with Anko that your too young to know about and my dream is to be hokage and marry Anko" He said to them Which Anko is now blushing a deep shade of red. Anko just looks at him which she couldn't believe he say he wanted to marry her. Now it was her turn to made him blush. She loves this teasing that is why they do that back to each other. But she does hope Naruto means what he just said to everyone because she really wishes he does mean it.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and my likes are my boyfriend who good at doing things" She then winked at Naruto causing him to blush. "Also I like dangos and my dislikes are people who think they are all that because they're part of a clan and my hobby is doing things with Naruto that needs a bed and my dream I think it's being my Naruto's wife one day." Once she get done talking it was Naruto's turn to blush a shade of red. He just moves his hand to her side then his head onto her neck as he kisses her neck causing her to moan again. Sometimes she hates that he found out about her weak spot on her neck.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are" Looks at Sasuke" And my dislike Ares" Looks at Naruto then Anko" my hobby is" Looks at Sasuke" My Dream is" Looks at Sasuke.

"Great a horny fan girl" Was thoughts in everyone mind. Anko just looks at her because if Kakashi doesn't break her out of this fan girl and banshees side of her. Then she will do it for him which she will also enjoy doing. Sakura was the one that was insulting her Naruto before. So she was going to enjoy breaking her out of the fan girl if the lazy Kakashi doesn't do it.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are anything I want and my dislike are people saying no to me and my hobby is getting what I want and my dream is to kill my brother and steal something away from someone here." Anko realizes what he means and was walking up to him. How she was going to love to do this to the asshole that was right in front of her

"Not going to happen asshole not now and not ever." Anko said to him as she kicks him in the balls. Naruto and Anko also their sensei Kakashi start laughing at the Uchiha holding his balls in pain. Naruto makes a note to self never pissed off Anko because he wants to keep his balls. But then again she would never hurt him in that area because she needs that.

"Let's get going we have to meet up Kurenai team at training grounds 8." Kakashi said to his team and Anko. Naruto, Anko and Kakashi leave in a wave of leafs leaving both Sakura and Sasuke to walk there without getting lost.

Team eight after two hours of waiting sees three people appeared in front of them. Team eight wasn't really happy with waiting two hours for them to get here. But Kurenai had told them that Kakashi is always late for everything. Sometimes she wonders what he is doing which she figures he's trying something with Rin.

"Hello Kurenai-chan." Anko said as she sits on Naruto lap who is now sitting on a tree. Naruto moves his hands to her belly then moves up little but stops then moves to her legs. Anko was about hit him if he had touched her breasts in front of her best friend. Which her face was red because of she had though he was going to do that in front of Kurenai. Kurenai on the other hand was also wondering if Naruto was really going to touch Anko there in front of her. But then again she knows Naruto wasn't someone who would do that in front of people maybe when they by themselves but not in front of people.

"Naruto you have to get down here so your team can start. When the rest of your team does get here that is." Naruto just looks down at his Tou and signs. It was going take hours for the asshole and banshees to get here. For one reason no one told them where the training grounds were. He could bet money on that they will take forever to find the training grounds.

"By time Sasuke-teme and Sakura-teme get here we die of old age. Maybe Sakura jumped him and raped him. So that take even longer for them to get here." Kakashi just shakes his head this was going be awhile for this team to work together. He wouldn't put it pass Sakura to rape Sasuke. After all Sakura was Sasuke biggest fan girl which means she would rape him if she had the chance. Kurenai jumped on the tree next to Anko and Naruto which she just looks at them. Kurenai wishes in her mind that she have someone like Anko has. Someone that cares about her so deeply like he does. She knows that Naruto would do anything in order to make Anko happy which she thinks that her best friend is lucky to have him. Hell any women in the world would be lucky to have someone like him.

"You two seem happy today. How come you didn't walk along with your team Naruto?" She say to Anko then asked the last part to Naruto. Naruto just looks like Kurenai like she was crazy. To walk along side the asshole and banshees would be a nightmare. Wait it wouldn't be a nightmare more like hell on earth.

"Yea, that's because Naruto is now a genin and we can do things in bed. The reason he didn't walk along his team is because hates his team. Which is because Sakura who is not only a banshees but the biggest fan girl in the world. Also Uchiha thinks he can force me into bed because he is a Uchiha." Naruto holds her closer to him as she smiles. Kurenai on the same hand wanted to hurt Sasuke for trying something like that on her friend. She really didn't like clans and how they acted to people who aren't from a clan.

"Yes and I didn't need to know that. I really didn't need to know what you two do together at night." Kurenai just looks at her friend who starts to giggle at her. She was someone who had to put up with her friend for long time now. So nothing even surprises her anymore. Well almost anything because she was surprised about them dating.

"Come on Kure-chan, don't say it like that." Kurenai blush a tiny bit of pink in her cheeks when she hears him say that to her. She would never say it to him because he dating her best friend. But Kurenai is starting to grow a crush on Naruto. She just hope she doesn't do anything to mess up her friendship with Anko but also with Naruto as well.

Naruto notices something and then looks at Kurenai. "Where is Hinata? She's not with

your group Kurenai-chan." He said to Kurenai as she just notices it to. She starts to worry about her as she sees that she's not with her team.

"Where is Hinata?" Kurenai asked Kiba and Shino. Which one of them look around and couldn't believe that she wasn't with them. She was right here before Naruto had got here.

"She was just here but I can smell other people beside her here." Naruto moves Anko off him as starts to go running pasted them. He starts seeing footprints and starts to fallow them. He can't believe that these shinobis don't cover up their tracks. What kind of shinobi does that unless is was a trick and he's going the wrong way.

"That my Naru-kun, always trying to help his teammates out, let's go help him." Anko told to everyone who nods their head to her. But they didn't notice that Kurenai was already gone. Kurenai was someone who always keeps Hinata safe but sometimes she wonders if she should let her handle things herself sometimes.

As Naruto is running down the path he hears someone yell out in pain. He also realizes that was Kurenai voice. Naruto starts running faster to the area he hears the voice. He wasn't going let himself fail to save one of his teammate also one of his friends as well.

The images of Kurenai being killed was going though Naruto mind and it was making him pissed. He doesn't understand why it is but he wants to hurt whoever hurt her. When he gets to the area he sees Kurenai on the ground holding her leg which is bleeding badly. Naruto swears who even did this will pay for it in blood. How he was going to love hurting who even did this to Kurenai.

He then sees what it looks like a four cloud shinobis. One looks around a jounin and other look around genins. He notices Hinata tied up in the back on the ground. But he doesn't understand why don't they have katanas. All kumo shinobis have katanas that was one of the things they learn right away in their shinobi training.

"So it was kumo shinobis." Naruto said as he looks at the leader of the group. Naruto was starting to think of a plan to use. It was four vs. one so he needed a good plan to come up with.

"A brat this time?" One of the genin laugh as Naruto does hand signs. So they think he just a brat that was a good thing in his mind. That way they wont be seeing this coming and it will catch them off guard.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled out as ten shadow clones are now around him. He then yells out as he throws ten shuriken at the laughing genin.

"Naruto run! They're to strong for you!" Kurenai yelled out Naruto just looks back at them. If he runs then he can't be like his hero white fang. If he runs he would just be insulting his hero. No Naruto will never run away because he will sooner die before he does that. He will never leave a teammate to die and he will never let Kurenai to die. Because Anko will hate him but also something inside of him doesn't want to lose Kurenai.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." As Naruto yells that out the ten shurikens turn into over fifty hitting the genin and not giving him any chance of living it or dodging it. The Shuriken go into him as he falls to the ground died.

The other two genin stare at their dead teammate as Kurenai was shocked that Naruto could use two high level skills like that so fast. Kurenai just keep staring at Naruto as he turns around to face her. He has a smile on his face which she just stares at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kure-kun, but I will not run. If I run then I can be like the person I'm trying to be. Also I will never leave a teammate or a friend to die. That's not something I would do and never will do. Also I'll never let someone I care about die." He said as he jumps down to the small lake next to him then starts doing hand signs. The two kumo genins start to rush at him as Naruto gets done with his hand signs,

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Naruto yell out as a water dragon comes from the lake and straight at the two charging genins. The water dragon hits both of them sending them into a large stone.

"Now it's just you and me" The kumo leader was now pissed that his team was killed by a single kid. He wanted to kill this brat for killing his team. It wasn't that he cared about the three brats it was because people will know that they lost to a single genin. That will change how people see his skills and think less of him.

"I'll make you pay for killing them." He yelled as he starts doing hand signs.

"Dai Endan." The man yells out as a mess size fireball comes to Naruto who starts doing signs of his own.

"Daibakufu no Jutsu." Naruto yelled out as water goes around him then is shoot out to the fireball which the water destroys it. He keep going as it hits the jounin which the man is still alive but hurt a little. He'll normal would of hurt the jouin a lot more but the fireball took out most of it.

"Daitoppa." Naruto yelled out as a powerfully wave of air comes at him which the jounin gets send into a tree as it poufs into a log.

Three leaf shinobi with five dogs next to them see mess water come to their feet then a powerfully wave of air. The said three are Kiba, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka. Tsume was wondering who was the one that did all this. Was it someone on their side or someone they will have to fight.

When the three of them get to the fighting. They see three dead kumo genins and Naruto's leg and arm bleeding. The older man had few cuts as well but this was a fight with a genin and a jounin.

"I guess you win this time kid. Back to ric.. Lighting." The man said as he starts running away from the battlefield.

Naruto looks at Kurenai and moves to her wound. His hand start to grow green as her cuts slowly begin to heal up. "This was a set up. If they were really kumo shinobis they would have had katanas. Almost all kumo shinobis have a katana on them."

"Thank you Naruto not just for saving me but also saving my student." Kurenai blushed as she thanked him. She never would of though that she would be saved by a genin. Never in her dreams that she be saved by a genin that she has a crush on.

Kiba goes and unties Hinata which his mother and sister walk over to Naruto. They couldn't believe one genin could do all of this.

"Your stronger than a normal genin." Naruto turns to the person who said that. When he sees Tsume he smiles at her because they have no idea how strong he really is.

"Yea, I guess I'm stronger than a normal genin." Tsume just smirks at him because she had a feeling he was going to say that. But she knows he has all rights to say that after killing three genins and hurting a jouin. She wonders how strong he will become in years to come.

"Naruto don't you hurt? Your bleeding?" He looks at where the voice is coming from and it was Hana. He had talked to her few times when Tsume and his kaa started from time to time. But he guessing that she doesn't know about Kyuubi because otherwise he doesn't understand why she is asking if these small wounds hurt him.

"I'll be fine, I heal fast." Tsume looks at him which she just shakes her head because even if he can heal fast. Doesn't mean that the wound isn't something to worry about. He needs to start learning to worry about himself for once but then he wouldn't be the Naruto everyone knows.

They see Kiba and Hinata walking over as the rest of team seven and eight come over. Naruto walks over to Anko as she starts walk over to him. Anko looks and sees the headbands of the dead shinobis which she looks at Naruto

.

"What happened here?" That's when Kurenai starts to walk over to her best friend which Anko was wondering if her friend was ok because she sees blood on her leg.

"Naruto here saved me and Hinata. He killed the three genin and hurt the jounin but the jounin got away. Naruto then healed my leg which is why I can walk again. You never told me that he was this strong." Anko just smirks to Kurenai which she then walks up to Naruto once she gets up to him she kisses his lips. Naruto moves his arms around her waist. But Kurenai looks away which causes Anko to wonder if something wrong with her friend. She was going to talk to her later about this one.

"Kurenai do you think we should do the spar now or other day?" That when the Uchiha starts to laugh as they look to see him laughing at team eight.

"You just don't want to face that you can't beat me." That's when Naruto can see Kurenai getting mad that he was insulting her team like that. Naruto was also getting pissed off that this teammate of his was acting like this.

"You know something Sasuke you are really starting to piss me off. If you want get you ass kick that bad then lets go." Naruto said as takes a kunai out then starts to use chakra to balance it in the air with chakra.

Kurenai and Tsume were shocked that he can do kunai balance that was a jounin level chakra training. But also Kurenai was looking at Naruto because he was standing up for her team and she was thankful for that. Anko catches her friend looking at him like that and now she knows she needs a talk with her best friend. But she doesn't know what to say to her if what she thinks is true.

"Just don't show off to many of your jutsus." He hears his tou say as Sasuke rushes at him. But when he gets up to Naruto they hear Naruto voice but far away from where they see him.

"Bunshin Bakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion)." The Naruto that was in front of Sasuke explosions into water as it hits Sasuke dead on. The water pushes him back onto his back. Sasuke stands up as he looks at Naruto with eyes that tell him that he was going to kill him.

Naruto starts to do hand sign as Sasuke starts to get pissed off as he throws five kunai to him. Just as the kunai are about to hit him which Sasuke smiles about they hear Naruto yell out.

"Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique)" As the water around him goes around him then shoots it back at Sasuke. Sasuke get pushed by the water into a tree as he looks up to see Naruto smirking at him. Naruto knows that no matter what Sasuke can't beat him or even come close to hurting him. Hell he may not even get a chance to even hit him.

Once Sasuke gets to his feet he starts to do hand signs but Naruto knows the one that Sasuke knows is fire. Because Sasuke was a Uchiha and fire base skills. Kakashi has told him all the fire ones he knows which means that he knows the hand signs Sasuke going to use. So to hurt Sasuke ego even more Naruto starts do hand signs again as well.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)." Sasuke yells out as Naruto just smirks then yells out. "Dai Endan - Great Fireball." The two fireballs hit as Naruto goes back Sasuke which he was glad that Sasuke jumped out of the way.

Everyone was watching couldn't believe that Naruto had this many jutsus under his belt. It was something that shocked everyone but Kakashi. Even Anko didn't that her love had this many different kinds of jutsus.

With all the hate Sasuke was feeling his eyes become the sharingan Naruto knows he going try to copy his moves so he does hand signs once he gets done Sasuke looks his way then Naruto yells out. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique).' That when Sasuke starts to see only darkness around him. Naruto just smirks and wonders how he should end this fight. He knows Sasuke to dumb to try to get out of the genjutsu.

Kurenai couldn't believe that he had that. The strongest genjutsu that she has even heard. "Sasuke how does it feel it when you can't see anything. When you have darkness all around you and you can't even fight back?" Sasuke hated this but Naruto goes behind him and hits Sasuke on his neck causing him to pass out. Once Sasuke hit's the ground he walks over to Anko and kisses her neck causing her to let out a little moan.

"He going be mad at me when he wakes up. But I'm not letting some Uchiha copy my jutsus and if he tries to do that in training tou. Then there be no Uchiha in this village." Kakashi looked at his son which he knows Naruto not lying when he says that.

"How do you know that genjutsu it's rank a and even I can't get my hands on that one." Naruto smirks at Kurenai which he realizes that she wants to learn it. He wouldn't mind teaching her but it's fun to see her acting like this. But then again she is the only one in the village that really uses genjutsu so it be evil of him not to teach her.

"If you want I can teach you it." She had stars in her eyes as she hugs Naruto which Anko was now thinking how to ask her friend if she likes her Naru-kun or not. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Then Anko knows something going to happen soon when they talk to each other. She can't blame Naruto for saving and offering to teach her something. That was something Naruto did for anyone and both men and women. But she can't blame Kurenai as well because she knows that no one treats her nice. They just want to have fun with her at night just like how men treat her. She doesn't know what she was going to do right now.

'Where does you skills lay at Naruto-kun?" Tsume was the one that asked this time as everyone was wondering that but Sakura who was sitting by passed out Uchiha and getting ideas in her mind.

"Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu." Everyone but Kakashi jaws drop because he just say that he knows something in each of all five areas. Even Kages sometimes don't know things from each area. The again most people only force in one or two areas and skip the other ones. Naruto on the other hand forget to say medic.

"You forget to say medic jutsu to." Then everyone turns to Kakashi with a look that shut up because they don't want made Naruto ego any bigger because he shouldn't even be a genin. He should be at least jounin right now.

"What kind of Elements do you know?" Naruto was cussing himself in his mind. Because this was something he was just told few days ago. He didn't understand why he could learn so many elements jutsus so easy but he found out few days before he become a genin.

Flashback

"Tou and kaa how come I can learn all the elements jutsu so fast? I was always told that it takes longer for the ones that are not your element." Kakashi looks at Rin which she nods her head. They know it was time to tell him about his two bloodlines.

"It because you have two bloodlines. One from your father and other from your mother. Your mother bloodline lets you use all five of the normal ones. Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton and Suiton. That bloodline is called the Za Masuta Avirimentto which means The Master of Elements." Naruto couldn't believe he had a bloodline from his mother that was that powerful. But he was wondering what bloodline did he get from his father.

"What did I get from my father?" Kakashi looks at him then starts to talk again.

"You can combined Elements easer then most can. Like when you combined earth and fire you can make lave." Naruto was now glad to have theses two bloodlines.

End flashback.

When he gets done telling them they were shocked again but they did understand why he didn't tell anyone about it. This village with bloodlines is something once they find out then they will force you to have sex with women they pick.

"Tou-kun guess what I can do." He starts mold elements together. *I don't know which one makes this because doesn't tell you. I going made what you need up" He uses Suiton and Fuuton to make Hyouton then he adds Katon and starts doing hand signs.(Also made up jutsu you about to see)

"Kurisutarukyunesu (crystal kunais)." They see Naruto sending five crystal kunais into a tree. No one could believe that he was using shouton.

"I really didn't know what I was doing after you told me about my bloodlines so I just try but I ended up learning not just Hyouton but also shouton." Kakashi was proud of his son because he has done something only one or two people has even done.

"How about we go somewhere to eat then?" Everyone nods their heads. Anko moves close to Kurenai and whispers into her ear. "Me and you need to have a long talk to have right now." Kurenai had a feeling this was going to happen. But she also things work out without anything bad happening. She also want to lose her best friend because of this.

"Kakashi you take the teams to eat. Me and Kurenai need to have little girl talk." Everyone keeps walking as Naruto was wondering why they need to talk. He hopes it not something bad because they are good friends.

"You don't think something bad going to happen right tou-kun?" Kakashi looks at his son but he has a feeling that Anko was going to talk about how Kurenai was staring at her boyfriend. He didn't want to tell Naruto that it because of how Kurenai was staring at him. He may just blame himself for what may happen soon.

'Nothing bad going to happen. You worry to much and you need to stop doing that." Naruto looks at him which now he knows something bad is going to happen. This wasn't like his tou at all. Naruto hopes whatever happens he can fix it or at least try to fix it.

With Anko and Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan tell me what your feeling are for Naruto-kun?" Kurenai wasn't going to lie to Anko. No she couldn't lie to her best friend because she was her first friend and longest one. She had the right to hear how she truly feels about her boyfriend. She just hopes that Anko doesn't hate her for feeling this way.

"I had a crush on him then when he saved me then I starting to like him more. I'm sorry Anko-chan for doing that." Anko couldn't blame her because after all this was Naruto-kun they were talking about. She couldn't hate Kurenai for feeling that way for him. But she didn't like it either but then again Kurenai was her best friend.

"I may be willing to give you sometime with him." Kurenai looks at her friend with a shocked face. Why would she do that for her, would Naruto really agree to doing that. He was someone that was to much caring to have other woman when he's with Anko.

"Even if you would do that but I don't know why you would. I don't think Naruto the kind of guy that would date two women at the same time. Hell I don't think Rin would let him either." Anko looks at Kurenai which she does have some good points but Rin one that be easy fixed. They will not tell her so then they don't need to worry about it.

"Let's go ask him if he will or not." Kurenai tried to stop her but Anko just keeps walking to the Ramen place. Kurenai on the other hand just fallow as she sees Anko keep moving forward to the Ramen place.

Kurenai didn't know what to do or think. Her best friend was going to ask her boyfriend to date her. This wasn't something that she though Anko would do because that something no one would do. But then again this was Anko and Anko always wanted to keep Kurenai happy.

When they get to the place Naruto only left as he's eating his tenth bowl of ramen. When he looks around he sees both women as they slowly walk up to sit down next time to him.

"Naruto how would you feel about dating someone else as your dating me?" Naruto spit out of ramen as he looks at her. Was this one of her jokes or ways to tease him again. Naruto couldn't believe that she was asking this but he was hoping this wasn't sometime of joke or trick to get him to blush.

"Why would you ask that?" Anko looks away because she doesn't want to ask him but she also doesn't want Kurenai to feel lonely. Sometimes she thinks that she does to much for other people that she cares about.

"It's my fault. Anko asked me how I feel about you and I told her. Now she wanted to ask you to date me because she cares to much about me." Naruto understands what going on now as he kisses Anko lips. Anko looks at him then she looks at Kurenai and wonders what's he going to say to them.

"If Anko really wants me to then I'll date you Kurenai." Kurenai starts to smile as Anko does as well. She really is glad that both her and Kurenai can be happy. Kurenai kisses Naruto as he kisses back. Anko smiles which she then realize something.

"I'll let you date her but first person that you sleep with is going to be me." Anko kisses her love as he looks at her then smiles.

"I'm ok with that because you have been with Naruto longer then me. But then you can tell me how good he is before I go that way I know if I need to teach him things or not." Naruto blushes as both women giggle at him. He was going to like having two women on him.

"How am I going to tell kaa that I'm dating two of her friends and not just one?" Both women just look at him then each other. That was something they didn't think of yet. But they know that they can think of something before she finds out. At least they hope that the three of them can. No one wants to get Rin mad and that something all three of them had learned the hard way.

"Let's go tell her the news because I'm not going to lie to my kaa." Both of them understand that he wasn't going to lie to her but they wished that he would of waited little bit longer. Naruto pays for his food as he starts to walk to his house with both women walking behind him. Naruto looks back to them as he smiles because he knows she'll get pissed off but then calm down. It was kind of funny how scared the two of them were looking right now.

When they get inside the house Naruto sees his kaa and tou sitting down in the kitchen. He was hoping that she doesn't kill him because this wasn't his idea or plan. "Kaa we have something you tell her. They do not me" Naruto moves behind Kurenai and Anko who just look at him evilly.

"What does my two friends need to tell me?" Rin just looks at them with a sweet smile which everyone knows that means your doomed.

'We are both dating Naruto now." Rin looks at them as her mind starts to reboot up again. Kakashi on the other hand was giving them a pervert smile as he thinks of what his son going be doing with two women now.

"YOUR WHAT!!!!!' Everyone in the room goes deaf which Kakashi had to the worse because he was sitting next to her. Rin was now pissed not only was Anko dating her son but now Kurenai. What was her son doing without her knowing about anything.

Rin had them sit down and tell them the full story. Which Rin was shocked and pissed but she had to let her son do his mistakes and learn from then soon or later. She looks at Naruto who looks away because he knows she is mad. Kakashi looks at his son which he was proud that his son is dating two of the hottest women in the village.

"How about I take the two of you out tonight?" Anko looks at him which she smirks to him. Kurenai on the other hand blushes little bit then smiles at him.

"You meet me and Kurenai at my place in two hours then. Don't you dare be late or else." Naruto nods his head as Anko drags Kurenai out the door. Naruto was wondering what they will wear for this date tonight. He remembers kind of dress Anko had on for his kaa and tou wedding.

"Tou-kun were you shocked that I could use both Hyouton and Shouton?" Kakashi looks at his son because he was shocked but didn't look it at the training area.

"Yes I was kind of shocked but I know that you will be learning more then just these two. But it looks like you like using Suiton more then the other ones." Naruto knows that he uses Suiton jutsus more then other ones and that's because no one thinks a leaf shinobi knows Suiton.

"That's because most villages don't think leaf shinobis use Suiton jutsus." Kakashi smirks at his son because he had feeling that was the reason Naruto does that.

"I'm going to go learn some new jutsus from the scroll. Naruto takes a scroll from the side of his pants. Naruto starts walking to the backyard and he opens the scroll. There was only three more that he needed to learn from this scroll. The scroll was filled with earth jutsus that his father had put down on the scroll. Naruto looks at the first one then starts to do hand signs.

"Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall)." Mud starts to form a wall of mud that turns hard as stone. Naruto was glad he had done this one his first try which he does it another ten times before he goes on to the next one.

He looks on the scroll again he crosses that one off the list then goes to the next one. He starts to do hand signs for this one as well. "Doryuu Taiga (Earth Flow River)." Naruto crates a river of mud which he then quickly looks at the scroll then does hand signs and yells out.

"Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile)." A head of a dragon comes out of the river of mud then fires mud projectiles that hit the closes tree and breaking it in two. He starts to use the three jutsu that he just learned over and over.

"Honey, there only thirty minutes till you have to meet your girlfriends." That when Naruto rushes into his room then takes clothes out for his date. He then walks to the shower as he starts it then puts his clothes down on the little table that was in the bathroom. He foes into the shower as he thinks about Kurenai and Anko. Images of what they look like when he sees them soon goes through his mind. He hopes that this date goes good because he doesn't want to ruin it for Kurenai and Anko.

With Anko and Kurenai once they left Naruto's house.

"Let's go to your house and pick something to wear for the date." Anko said to Kurenai which she nods her head back to her best friend.

When the two of them get to Kurenai house she uses her keys to open the front door of her house. When they walk in Anko walks to Kurenai bedroom which she knows she has her dresses. After all the purple dress she used at the wedding come from Kurenai that was other reason she lets Kurenai date her boyfriend. Because Kurenai has always been there for her which Anko wants to help this time around.

"What color are you going to wear tonight?" Kurenai thinks then she grabs her long black dress that fits her perfect. It did show some of her chest also most of her legs but she loved wearing it. Anko then picks out a orange dress that was close to being same as Kurenai but this one showed little bit more of her chest which Anko knows that she has to wear a bra for this one.

"Kurenai can I borrow a bra?" Kurenai looks at her then the dress which she realizes that she going to need one or Naruto will have to hurt everyone that tries to touch her chest. She goes to her dress then pulls out a black bra which he tosses to Anko. For long time now both of them has shared clothes which sometimes Kurenai doesn't know what she will do without Anko.

Both of them start striping when they get done they put on the dress which Anko looks at her then sits down next at Kurenai's make up area.

Back with Naruto as he's walking to Kurenai house.

He was glad that he had visit Kurenai house before or else he wouldn't know where to go. Naruto is now wearing black pants and a white shirt with two dragons fighting on the back of it. When he gets to Kurenai door he starts to knock. It soon opens to reveal Kurenai in her black dress which Naruto couldn't help by stare because in that dress she looked like a goddess to him. But also because some of her chest was showing he just stares at her.

"Come in Naru-kun." Kurenai says to him as she moves back to let him in. once he goes in he closes the door behind him. Anko walks into the living room which he now just wishes he could stay here and do things with them. He could see more of her chest than Kurenai's but also he could see her black bra as well. He was thanking kami that she did wear a bra this time or he may have to hurt people that stare at her.

"You two look beautiful." Kurenai and Anko both blush as Naruto looks at them." I was thinking of taking you two to a new place that start opened up." Both of them heard there was a new place that just opened up in the village. But it was kind of place that was only for people that they know because it was grand opening today.

"How did you get invited to the grand opening?' Naruto just smirks to them because he had a feeling this would happen. He was also shocked when his kaa had put them in the side of his pants when he was in the shower. When he asked his mother how she got them then she told him that she knows the owner.

"My kaa knows the owner which she had asked once you left. I found out when I got out of the shower. Also I was shocked to because I didn't know my kaa knows this many people." Anko just kisses his lips which Kurenai doesn't want be left out she kisses his neck. Naruto moves his arm around his two lovely girlfriends.

'Let's go before we are late." Both of them nod their head to him as he opens the door for them. Once they outside he walks out and closes the door. He was hoping that everything goes well for the date.

With Kakashi.

Kakashi walks into the Hokage office which the old man looks at him and was wondering why he was here at this time.

"It's about what happen earlier the kumo wouldn't really know kumo shinobis. Naruto said that they didn't use any katanas or Raiton jutsus. Also they said something but stopped then fix what they were saying. We should tell kumo that someone trying to trick us into thinking there back to they old games." The 3rd hokage looks at him then back at the papers.

'You do know they will ask for us to send the ones that was there at the fight. Team eight. Seven. Anko. Hana and Tsume." Kakashi nods his head to the old man. "I'll tell them to meet here at seven in the morning. Then you get go and tell them. How is Naruto doing?"

"Naruto is doing good. Right now he on a date with Kurenai and Anko." Old man couldn't believe his ears that Naruto is dating two people.

"Looks like Naruto getting all the luck but once he comes back I have to tell them about his bloodlines. They may try to pull the whole CRA on him. But Naruto has two wives so he may get them without having to be forced.' both old man and Kakashi laugh at that.

Back with Naruto and his dates.

They are about to walk inside the place that was known as the Deadly Black Dragon. Who was the place that was starting to opening up now. When the waiter comes to them and asks his name. Naruto tells him Naruto Hatake which waiter moves them to their table. The table had a great view out of the window which both women were looking out of.

"How is your date so far?" Kurenai and Anko just look at him with a smiling face. Naruto was glad they were having a fun time which he hopes that he can keep making them happy like this.

"I'm love it but I hope their dangos are as good as the other place." Naruto just shakes his head as he had feeling that what she was going to order. No matter where he takes her she always wants dangos.

'Is that only thing you eat?" Anko just smirks to Naruto as he said that to her. He was going to take that as a yes.

The waiter comes over to the table which Naruto catches him looking at Kurenai and Anko chest. He then gives him a look that makes the waiter stop and come close to falling on his ass. "What can I get you three?"

"I'll have plate of dangos." Then he looks over to Kurenai. "I'll have chicken with side of pees." Both of them know what Naruto was going to order because just like Anko he always orders the same thing as well." I'll have the chicken as well." That shocked both women which Naruto then smirks to them.

"Do you want any wine with your dinner?" Kurenai was the first to talk. "Yes red wine please." After that the waiter leaves the table and Naruto goes back to looking at his two dates.

"I want hurt him for staring at your chests." Both women just smile to him.

"It's ok because no one can stop assholes from being perverts." Naruto just shakes his head because there was no way to fix that kind of problem that was in this world.

"I know but I hate how they do that to you. But your right on this one because no one can stop people from being perverts." Anko then smirks which Naruto wonders why she is doing that.

"I remember how you stare at us Naru-kun. Are you a little pervert to?" Naruto then blushes because Anko had to say that which Kurenai looks at him.

"Does little Naru-kun look at me like that? I wonder what else he looks at." Naruto then just shakes his head which both women giggle at him.

"It's hard not to think like that when you pulled me into your shower how many times so far Anko-hime?" Anko blushes which Kurenai just looks at her best friend. She then looks back to Naruto which she was smirking.

"Maybe three of us can take one together one day or maybe tonight?" That cause both Kurenai and Naruto to blush as they looked at each other then at Anko for saying that. Anko just smirks because she wanted to see what they would do once she said that.

"Maybe we can, do you really want to do that Anko-hime?" Anko was the one that blushes this time which she just looks at him. She was also realizing that her love is getting used to her teasing. Now he was teasing her back faster then before which she was wondering what also she can think of.

"You just want to see both of us wet and naked don't you?" Kurenai was now red as a tomato. She was thinking of Naruto seeing her like that which she then looks at Naruto who can tell she is blushing crazy. He then smirks to her as he looks at her which Anko just smirks as well.

"Are you daydreaming of me seeing you like that Kure-hime?" Kurenai finally snaps out of it then looks away embarrassed. Naruto takes her hand then kisses it which she then looks back at him. She moves her hand to his cheek then leaves it. Naruto wishes her hand had stayed there longer because he likes the warmth that comes from her. That was one thing he loves about the two women in front of him. They give him warmth that the village and most of the people didn't.

"Naruto-kun how come you never told me you can use shouton or that many jutsus?" Naruto was now looking at Anko which he hopes that she isn't mad at her for not telling her. He didn't want people to know right now but he guess he should of told her first before everyone else. So she does have a right to be mad at him which he hopes he can made it up to her.

"I didn't want to tell anyone right away, but I guess I should of told you, before it came out, right?" Anko just smirks because she knows that she can get Naruto to think she mad at him when she's not.

"I'm not mad so don't worry about it. Where did you learn all of them? From Kakashi and Rin?" Naruto knows he needs to tell her everything so he guesses it's time to tell her that he was being trained by the 3rd hokage without anyone knowing.

"Don't tell anyone but the old man was teaching me things as well as my kaa and tou." That when both of them were shocked because they know he means the hokage when he says old man. The hokage had said he were never take anyone students after what happened to the last three. He never wanted to train someone then let them turn into the snake asshole like he did in the past. Naruto doesn't' stop surprising them at all because they wonder what is the next thing he was going to do or say to surprise them.

"How long has he been training you without anyone knowing about it?" Naruto thinks as he then looks at them.

"Since I was seven years old. I just hope no one finds out because they may try to blame the old man or something." Both of them knows that if the hokage had trained Naruto and people found out. They may try to yell or hurt the hokage name because he had trained what most people call the demon kid. Naruto was a true caring person with a strong will that most don't have.

"Maybe me and Kurenai can show you things that only we know. That way we can pass on things so it doesn't be forgotten then." Kurenai looks at her because she never though about passing on her genjutsu skills before. Kurenai then looks at Naruto which she knows he has some skill in that area of the field and wonders if she will let her help him get better.

"Would you really do that for me? Why would you do that for me?" Both of them looked at him shocked because they didn't know how he couldn't see why they would do that for him. Anko just smirks because she was looking at Naruto because Naruto was really shocked this time and not teasing her.

"Because we both love you and want you be stronger then you are now. That way we never need to worry that your die on a mission. Also it be nice passing down my skills to someone." Kurenai nods her head to him which he smiles to both of them. He was truly glad that both of them love him. He also does want to be stronger but not for himself but to keep everyone safe. He doesn't want to let anything happen to his family and friends but he never wants anything to happen to Anko and Kurenai.

"Thank you for everything. I'm really happy that you both feel that way for me." He smiles to them as they notice the waiter coming back with their food. Anko are to think of what they should do once they get done with dinner. Maybe lay down together at Kurenai house which she hopes that Kurenai is ok with Naruto laying with her. She does know that Kurenai doesn't lay down with anyone unless she is really in love with the person. So, she hopes that she does feel that way for Naruto that way she can lay with him tonight. Though, she is feeling a little wired knowing that Kurenai would be in the same bed as them, she knows Kurenai, like herself, is not is not into woman.

"Here is your food and wine.." He plates their food down as he put three glasses down then fills them with red wine. He then puts the bottle on the table as well. Anko looks at him which she notices his eyes were at her chest again. The only one that can look at her like that is her Naruto-kun, and no one else.

"If you keep staring down there then you may lose what makes you a man." The waiter looks at her, then starts to walk away slowly which all three of them smile. They really hate this waiter and Naruto was glad he didn't have to hurt someone tonight.

"It's time to eat which I hope you like the food tonight." With that say they start to eat they dinner. Kurenai was the first one to start drinking the wine which it matches her lips in Naruto's mind. Naruto stares at her lips as she drinks the wine which Kurenai sees him staring. Which she starts to put the glass down then licks her lips slowly teasing her Naruto.

Anko just smirks at what the two of them are doing which she comes up with new way of teasing her Naruto. "I see you do like to stare Naruto? How about your stare at me like that to? Maybe something else?" Anko then winks at him causing him to blush a deep shade of her. Kurenai on the other hand starts to giggle which she moves her hand to her lips. She was trying to hide it but she couldn't help but giggle at the blushing Naruto. Naruto was trying to figure out what to say back to Anko because he didn't like to lose they teasing battles.

"But to stare at that we need to go somewhere by ourselves like last time. Otherwise people are going to think we are crazy to do that in a public place now." Anko was blushing bad because she realizes he was talking about what they did few weeks ago. Kurenai was wondering what he was talking about but she most realize that it maybe one of the times that he had seen Anko naked.

"What happen Anko-kun? Did Naruto see something that you didn't want him to see or did you want him to see?" Anko was now looking at her best friend with a blushing face because she didn't want be teased by her about this.

"Fine I'll you what happened." Naruto was shocked he did think that she was going to tell Kurenai about that. But this was going to be fun listening to Anko how she tells Kurenai about that.

Flashback.

Anko was changing her clothes in her bedroom. Which right now she was naked that when she hears someone in the other room. When she sees the door open she sees Naruto walk in which he was smirking.

Naruto moves over to her as he kisses her neck then wraps his arms around her naked body. Anko was shocked that he had the guts to do this again but then she leans into his arms. She didn't mind him seeing her naked because she loved him which Naruto starts to kiss and lick her neck causing her to let out a long moan.

"Am I allowed to watch you change Anko-hime?" Anko looks at him, then she moves him onto the bed. She then sits on his lap.

"Why do you want me to put clothes on? Don't you like seeing me this way?" Naruto kisses her lips then runs his hands down her body causing her to let out a little moan.

"I do, but you need to get real because today my birthday remember? We need go to my house for a party." Anko smiles because it was her boyfriend 12th birthday and she guesses she can do something for a gift for him.

"How about I let you look at me and let you see me change for your gift today? Maybe we can do that tonight as well." Naruto smiles to her because this was the best birthday gift anyone could give him.

End flashback.

"I see no wonder Naruto likes to look at us like that. Anko you turned him into a little pervert now didn't you?" Anko looks at Kurenai which she smirks then nods her head to her best friend.

"Yes, she is the one that turned me into this, but I guess I can't say that I didn't like how she did it." Naruto smirks which Anko just does the same causing Kurenai to look at both of them like they're crazy.

Once they get done eating Naruto pays which both women smile to him. He helps both of them out of his sit then they start to leave the place. Kurenai on his left side with her arm around his. Anko on his right side with her arm around his as well.

"I would get used to walking like this." Both of them just smirk to him as they lean closer to him. Naruto never wants this warmth to go away because he needs it to much.

"Where are we going now?" Anko then looks up at him then back at Kurenai.

"Let's go to Kurenai's place to sleep." Kurenai was hoping that she only means laying down on the bed and not sex. Naruto on the other hand knows that Anko just means laying down because they do that most of the time together.

"Ok lets do that. I would love to wake up to seeing two angels next to me" That causes both women to blush then kiss his lips. Once they get to Kurenai place she lets them in which Anko goes to the bedroom. When Kurenai and Naruto get into the bedroom she is Naked then moves under the sheets. Kurenai was shocked that Anko did that but she guesses that's how close the two of them are. They may never had sex but they are close to doing that. Kurenai does the same thing as Naruto and Anko was shocked this time.

Naruto looks at Kurenai stripping in front of him. She starts of by taking her dress off then he can see the curves of her body. She had on a blue bra and blue panties. She then slowly takes off her bra which he could tell her breasts were a little bigger than Anko's. She then takes her panties off which Anko had her beat in ass but Kurenai had a good sharp one.

Naruto lays down as he goes under sheets and puts his head in the middle of Anko's chest. Kurenai fallows Naruto and moves behind him which she lays her head on his neck. He could feel Kurenai chest moving and rubbing against his back. Kami he could get used to this and be happy for life.

Naruto slowly falls to sleep as he feels the warmth of both of their bodies on him. Naruto smiles as he finally falls into a deep sleep.

He wakes up when he hears a voice that sounds like his tou. When he opens his eyes he sees Kakashi looking at him with a proud smile. He the looks to see the sheets coving up everything on Anko and Kurenai which he was happy about.

"You better not of looked under these sheets. If you did then I may have to kill you tou." Kakashi just shakes his head no because then Rin would kill him for looking at a naked woman.

"You have get ready in a hour which means meet at training grounds seven. We are all going to Kumo to tell them about the fakes." That's when Kakashi leaves the room. Naruto was wondering how in hell did he get inside the house to start with.

Naruto kisses Anko between her chest then turns around to do that same to Kurenai. Which both of them start to open their eyes to see Naruto next to them.

'We need to get ready, Need a hour we have to go meet everyone at training grounds seven. We are heading to Kumo to tell them about the fakes. I have to go because need to change my clothes. I hope to see you both there soon." He kisses both their lips then starts to get out of bed but was stopped by Anko and Kurenai hands as he is pushed back on he bed,

"You can stay a little bit more then." Anko said as she moves her head to his neck then kisses his neck. Kurenai was kissing his lips which Naruto hands his hands up Kurenai sides then down to her ass giving it a good slap. Kurenai jumped little bit but then looks at Naruto for doing that to her.

"Now you can go Naru-kun' He nods his head to Anko as he gets out of the bed which eh slaps both Kurenai and Anko ass. He then walks out of the door leaving two women looking at him.

Thank you for reading. *hands everyone a cookie*


	3. Going outside the village

Both women were smirking because he really did like touching a woman's ass but Anko just gets out of the bed to get ready for this mission. She wonders how life going to be and hopes everything can work out for them.

Naruto was now walking back to his home as he thinks about his date with Kurenai and Anko. He was shocked that he got a chance to sleep alongside them as they both were naked in the same bed as him; it was kind a dream come true to him or something like that but he does hope that Kurenai was ok with doing that with him, both of them didn't really ask her beforehand so he does hope that she's ok with it.

He just keeps smiling as he wonders if he can do that more of the time because that was the best sleep of his life. But sometimes he wonders if he can make both of them happy because he doesn't want to let them down no matter what happens, because if he lets one of them down then he will hate himself for not being the best for the one he lets down.

But he starts to wonder what Kumo is going be like when he gets to the village but he does also wonder what kind of village is it. He was hoping that he does find people he can fight against that give him a good challenge but he knows that he's going there to talk about the fake Kumo shinobis that tired to kidnap Hinata to start a long battle with Kumo.

This is going be the first time he leaves this village but part of him is scared for the first time because he never has been outside the village walls. There is also another part of him that is glad because first time he goes passed the walls is with both his loves.

"_It's time to use my real fighting katana now, not the one that I train with but one I only use in battles or real training."_ He just smiles because he finally gets a chance to really use his main katana, which also was something he hasn't got to really use yet because he needed more training before he could use the one he's talking about.

When he gets to the door he opens it as he starts to walk in but he was stopped when he notices his kaa coming over to him but he was hoping this isn't going end in a fight. "Where were you and don't you dare lie to me?" Rin asked her son but he just looks at him because how does she not know where he was.

"I was at Kurenai-hime house with Anko-hime." Rin just looks at him because she knows that thanks to Kakashi telling her. "You had sex with them didn't you? Your tou told me that they were naked." He wanted to hurt his tou right now for telling her that because she really didn't need to know that.

"We didn't have sex; we just lied down together like I normally do with Anko-hime.' Rin just looks at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean normally do with her?" Naruto just looks at her then shrugs his shoulders. He starts to head to his room for his gear and clothes as he just looks back to see his kaa mad.

He sometimes wonders why do mothers always act like this because they son or daughter is dating someone. But he guesses that it is because they are worried about him with being alone with someone or something like that.

When he gets inside his room he starts getting new pair of clothes which he goes into for a quick shower. When he comes out he dries himself off then puts on his new clothes. He was now in normal shinobi gear/clothes, he slowly goes back to his room to get his katana but when he gets there he sees Anko lying on his bed.

"What took you so long to get out of the shower?" He just walks over to her as he kisses her lips but he looks at her because he doesn't know why she came here. He was glad that she did because he wants to be around her more of the time now.

"Why did you come here? Don't you have to get ready yourself Anko-hime?" Anko just moves her head to the side as she looks at her boyfriend. Did he forget she was a jounin and it was easy for her to get ready for a mission?

"You truly must of had forgotten how fast I can get ready for a mission, also it's a lot faster than you, Kurenai told me that you better not be late and to get over to the meeting place fast." He was now wondering why Kurenai wants to see him that badly but he figures it's because she's now dating him. She wants see him just as much as he wants to see Anko.

"How do you think this mission going to be like because I never left this village before?" Anko looks at him as she thinks of what this mission could turn out to be. They were talking about one of the most villages that dislike Konoha because of the last war with them.

"I really can't say because this village was one of the ones we fought against in the last war, some of people there still don't like us for winning the war." Naruto could understand them not liking us for the war. He knows that many of their families just like many of their village families had died in the last war.

Sometimes he wonders why most people go to war with each other in the fight place but then again sometimes war most be done in order to keep your love ones safe from people. But other times war is started for power and money but there are times when war is to keep ones you love safe.

Naruto looks at his angel but then he starts to rub her arms because he would do anything to keep Anko and Kurenai safe no matter what the cost is. He knows they can handle themselves in fights but doesn't stop him from worrying about them.

He goes to the box next to his bed and when he gets there he opens it to see his katana that had a blue sheath with the seal of his mother clan Uzumaki. He slowly takes it out of the box but he notices Anko looking at his katana. "This is my real katana that I use in fights, it is one of the last things I have of my birth mother." Anko nods her head as she was glad he had something of his mother.

"I have something else of her but you have to close your eyes ok?" He asked her but when he sees Anko close her eyes which he takes that as her way of saying yes to him. He goes back to the box that had his katana in it, there is a small box inside it that Naruto picks up and opens it. Inside the box is a necklace that belonged to his birth kaa, the necklace looks like a whirlpool going around and it was something he held dear to him because it did belong to his kaa.

"Keep your eyes closed Anko-hime.' Naruto moves behind her as Anko was wondering what he was going to do because she didn't want him to try something that may get him killed slow and painful. She feels him put something around her neck that feels like a chain or something like that. "You can open them now Anko-hime." She looks down to see the necklaces next to the one she normal wears all the time.

She was shocked that he was giving her something like this because no one has even gave her something that means this much. "Are you really sure you really want to give me this Naru-kun?" He just kisses her lips as he stares into her eyes.

"You mean the world to me so I want you to have it." Few tears leave Anko eyes as she holds Naruto close to her because she was finally happy after all the shit the village and her sensei did to her.

She couldn't believe that she has found everything that she wanted back when she was younger, but the village had made her think that she would find no one to be with or to be happy with anyone. Now she has Naruto and she knows that he will never leave her or hurt her in any way or form.

"You don't know how happy you made me by being this way to me." She told him as he kisses him but he just moves his arms down her back. "I'll always be this way to you Anko-hime." With that said Anko just looks at him but she does moves her hands to his chest.

"We just got bad luck that we have to go meet everyone soon." Anko smirks as she hears Naruto said that because she knows what he was thinking of. She knows he's joking but part of her wants Naruto to be the first persons she has it with. People think that she crazy which she is crazy but they think she wants people in bed all the time but she never once had sex with anyone before.

But she knows that Naruto sees passed the mask she wears because he wears on as well. Maybe that why they are so perfect together because they have to both live this kind of life but they have each other now. She doesn't know what she would do if she ever lost Naruto one day because she knows her life would end then, he's the only person that wasn't scared of her and wants to be with her not just for sex.

"You just have to wait for that one day; maybe it will be soon if you keep being this great to me." She stated to him but he nods his head to her because he knows that she maybe be ready for it and he know he's not really all ready for that.

"I know Anko-hime; I'll wait forever if I have to in order to be with you." He smiles at her but she just kisses his lips hard. She really couldn't believe that she has someone like Naruto as a boyfriend and was wondering how in the world she found someone like this.

"I really don't know how I get you in my life but I'm not letting you leave no matter what." She stated with a smirk that can make most people scared for their lives but he wasn't scared of it.

"You don't need to worry about that because even if you wanted me to leave I'm not going to leave you." He stated as he kisses her neck lightly sucking and nibbling it causing her to let out a long moan.

"We really need to go to the Hokage Office now Naruto and you can save this for later." Naruto just gives her a look because he didn't want to levee right now but Anko just gives him a look back saying get moving or feel pain.

"Fine, let's go but you better be right about doing this later." Anko just gives her one of her sexy smirks then jumps out of the bed onto her feet. Naruto gets off the bed but he keeps on looking at his beautiful angel.

Both Naruto and Anko start heading to the Hokage Office in order to meet the other members of this coming mission. He really doesn't understand why everyone has to come on this mission because he was worried about his asshole of a teammate Sasuke and hopes he doesn't do anything to start a war with Kumo.

He knows he can't stop someone from being what they are no matter how much you want to but then again he really wishes he never had to have him or the banishes on his team to start with. Naruto looks at the Hokage Tower and wonders what it will be like when he finally becomes the new Hokage of the village.

When the both of them get inside they only see Kurenai and her team but Naruto was wondering where his team is but also where Hana and Tsume are. Kurenai starts to walk over to the both of them but she notices Anko new necklace and wonders where she found that at.

"Where did you pick up that new necklace Anko?" Anko looks at Naruto but she knows she can't hide it but she hopes that Kurenai won't feel too left out. "Naruto gave it to me and it belonged to his kaa." Kurenai looks down but Naruto lifts her chin up and kisses her lips.

"Don't feel sad or left out ok Kure-hime?" When he talks to her she just smiles because she know she shouldn't' feel left out and that is because Naruto wasn't like that. "Ok I will not feel that way as long as you kiss me again." He kisses her again but team eight was shocked that this was happening in front of them.

"I guess this is how they found out about me and you?" Naruto asked Kurenai who just shakes her head because she knows Hinata's going to be pissed at her. She knows that Hinata loves Naruto but Naruto shows no hint that he has feelings for Hinata.

When she turns around she can see that Hinata was sad because of how her face was right now, a part of her is sad that she did this to Hinata but other part of her isn't sad because it was not her fault that Naruto picked her and not Hinata.

"Jija how come my team isn't here yet but also Hana and Tsume not here to?"The Hokage just looks at him because he doesn't know what is keeping them up.

"I don't know why they aren't here but they better be here soon." Naruto just sits down on the couch that was in the office. Kurenai sits down on his right side and Anko sits down on his left side.

Half hour later they see team seven with Hana and Tsume walk into the office to see a pissed Hokage. "How come you five are a half hour late to this meeting?" Tsume and Hana just look at team seven because this was their fault.

"Kakashi told us that this was the time that we had to see you at but I guess he got the time wrong again." The 3th Hokage is now looking at Kakashi who just shrugs his shoulders and reads his book.

"I see that you're having fun Naruto." Kakashi said to his son because his hands are all over Kurenai and Anko. "I guess I am but it's too bad I have to go on this mission and not have more alone time with my himes."

Hana couldn't believe two of her friends are dating the same person but Tsume on the other hand can't stop smirking. This little brat had got two older women to date him and she wonders who will be the next one he tries to get with.

"Now that you're all here now we can go on with this mission, I'm going tell you what is going to happen once you get there." Naruto just looks at him as he has feeling this isn't going be good because of the tone the old man is using.

"You will go there and tell them what happened but Naruto after few days everyone but Naruto will leave and you Naruto will still stay till the chuunin tests start."Naruto just looks at him as he just shakes his head because he knows Naruto wasn't going to like this. "I'll tell you why once everyone leaves after I get done talking about reasons for this mission." He nods his head but everyone else was wondering what was going on here.

"Remember not to do anything that may upset the Kumo village or its leader, we are not really at going terms and I hope to fix that." They look at the Hokage because they know that fixing the somewhat hostile terms to friendly ones would be a good idea to do if I could work. The last Raikage tried to take Hinata out but what he has heard the new Raikage is an honorable man who would never do anything like that.

"Hokage-sama but I have to ask do you really think that they will allow alliance between us after the war and what happened in the past?" The Hokage turns his eyes over to Kakashi but he just shakes his head to him. The war was now over and he knows that the leader of Kumo knows that as well.

"We have to try because we can't always live in hate and pain tou-sama, someone has to try bring peace to this broken world." Kakashi looks at Naruto as he smiles under his mask because he was just like his real father. Minato always wanted to bring peace to this world but it was just so damn hard because of events in his time of being alive.

"You will leave now but Naruto will meet you up at the gates once he's done here." They nod their heads to their leader and walk out of the office as the Hokage puts up a silence jutsu. Naruto knows this more about a simple mission but he wonders what's going on.

"Naruto you must know that you can't fail with making alliance with them, I know I'm going be stepping down before planned. So in order keep you safe you need made more alliances with the village before I have to step down." Naruto just looks at him because he knows the old man is getting old but he didn't know it be this soon.

"Then you really just want me have something to back myself up when everything goes wrong?" the Hokage nods his head as he just sighs because he didn't like this idea at all. "Are you sure that you will be stepping down soon?"

"I'm sorry to say but yes, I feel something is coming and it's something no one can stop from happening." Hokage takes something out of his desk as he throws it to Naruto which he catches with one hand; Naruto looks to see it to me a scroll and looks at him.

"It's all of the jutsu I know and haven't showed you yet, there is also few things in there that you need to have." Naruto just gives the Hokage a sad look because he didn't like how this was happening.

"You sound like you're going to die soon." Hokage just closes his eyes because he knows one day he will go and die but he hopes it's not soon. "I'm not going die that soon but I just have a weird feeling something is coming Naruto."

"I promise you that I will not fail on this mission." Hokage looks up at him as he just sighs. "Naruto one last thing I have to tell you, the elders may try to force you revives your father and mother's clans." Naruto knows what this means and doesn't like it but no one has say when the elders come together and force someone do something that in a way may help the village.

"I had a feeling this may happen and I hate how this village tires to force that act on everyone, I still remember how they been trying to get Mikoto to have more kids. I'm also glad Mikoto is a hard woman who will not let them push her around." Hokage lets a smile at the end because Mikoto was someone who not let anyone push her around.

"Trust me if I could remove all that I would, but the fire lord is the one that really wants people to force the clans to also be around like this." Naruto just sigh a long one because he knows it true and nothing that can be done to stop it.

"I just hope Kurenai, Anko and kaa don't kill me when they find out." Hokage lets out a long laugh because he can see why Kurenai and Anko would kill him. For his kaa he knows that she will kill him but also Kakashi for letting this happen to their son.

"I sure they will be mad but knowing them they wouldn't dare kill you may be hurt you but never kill you." Naruto just looks at the old man as laughs causing Naruto to give him an evil glare. "This isn't funny you damn old man." Naruto starts walking out as he looks back. "See you when I get back to the village."

Naruto slowly walks out of the office as he thinks of what he has to do and doesn't know if it truly will work or not. He wasn't going give up without trying because that wasn't who he was or how he was. Naruto looks up at the sky as he knows he has to try his best on this mission not just for old man's sake but his own as well.

Naruto heads to the gate to meet up with everyone but his worries don't go away at all as he just hopes that one day he will truly be safe in his own village. Sometimes he wonders if he will ever become Hokage with all this hate towards him like it is right now. Was there truly no way to show them that he wasn't a demon but a human being who is a jailer to a demon?  
He knows that some people don't hate him for what he has inside of him but so few do and so many do hate him for what he holds. He sees his team and shakes his head because not causing things with Kumo going be hard with Sasuke coming along with them.

"Naruto-kun is everything already?" Anko walks over to him and hugs him but he just stares at her because how can he tell Anko and Kurenai about what these fools may turn to get him to do. He doesn't know how he's going to tell them but when he does he hopes that they will understand and not kill him.

"The old man told me something and you may not like it, hell you may even kill for about of it." He leads Kurenai and Anko away from the group but both of them are wondering what in the world is up with their boyfriend.

"What is it Naru-kun?" He looks at Anko sweating up a storm because this is the most fearful thing he has ever done. "The old man told me once he steps down the fools may try to get me into having more wives in order to carry on my bloodlines." Anko and Kurenai just smile evilly as their eyes had fire in it.

"What do you think of all this?" Kurenai first time he has seen her mad and was about to do a fast run away from them right now. "I didn't like the idea but the thing is that I have no say in the matter and please don't kill me." Anko and Kurenai let out a giggle as he was begging to live at the end of that.

"We would never kill you but we may kill these assholes that trying to force my Naru-kun into having more lovers, but maybe you should find peoples you want so they can't force you with people you don't like?" Anko and Naruto were both shocked that Kurenai was saying that but Naruto was glad he was going to live.

"What in the world are you talking about Kurenai-chan?" She smiles to Anko before she begins to talk. "This way he isn't being forced into married he doesn't like, you know how bad that be if someone gets forced into married with someone they don't like or even know. So wouldn't it be better if he had pick people he did like?" Anko though it over as she nods her head yes and kisses her Naruto.

"What is going on here and what happened?" Naruto really didn't understand any of this but he was too scared to try and figure it out. "We agreed that you're allowed to find other girlfriends so these assholes can't force you into married like Sakura or Hinata." Naruto was glad he won't be forced into marry being like these but he wants to know if they are truly ok with this.

"Are you truly ok with me doing that? I mean you two are sharing me as it is so I want to know are you truly fine with me doing that?" Both women smile because they are glad he was a caring person that asks them how they feel about things.

"Yes we are but I'm going be first person to have my way with you." Anko kissed his lips and whispers into his ear. "That way my first is also your first." Naruto blushes as he looks away but he can hear Kurenai giggle and saying it was ok with her as well but she was going be his 2rd and no matter what he says.

Kakashi walks over and looks at his son because he has a feeling what they are talking about. "It's fine to start going so I hope everything is ok now?" They nod their head and fallow Kakashi to the gate then head to the village of Kumo.

"How long do you think it will take us in order to get to Kumo?" Kakashi looks over at his son because he thinks it over inside his head. "About four to five days this is why you have time to train as we make stops." Naruto smiles as the idea of training as everyone just shake their heads

Kurenai and Anko doing some talking to themselves about this whole clan thing but part of them didn't like it but other part wants him not to be forced into meaningless married with people.

Tsume and Hana were talking about how their life was going and just talking about things as Naruto was more forced on how the village is going to act towards them. He wants to break the chains of hate that cause so many wars.

When they finally stop for the night it was an inn inside of a local village close to Konoha as Kakashi does all the talking and buying as he gives everyone key to their room. Hana and Tsume were sharing a room but Hinata. Shino and Kiba are sharing one. Sakura and Sasuke were sharing one as Kakashi had his own and Kurenai, Anko and Naruto were sharing their own.

Team eight couldn't believe that Naruto was dating their sensei but also the fact they are sharing a room together with that other woman. Tsume was smirking as he watches the three of them walking to their room because this was going be fun to tease them tomorrow.

When Naruto and his two girlfriends get to the room he opens the door to notice one bed. "That perverted tou." Kurenai and Anko didn't understand till they see only one bed and shake their head because they did have a feeling Kakashi was going to do this.

"Why are you so shy now Naru-kun?" She smirks as she starts to undress down to her panties and bra and goes on the bed. Kurenai smirks and wasn't going not tease Naruto as well. "Mhm what about me Naruto are you shy around me to?" She walks in front of him and strips to her panties and bra and goes on the bed.

Naruto didn't know what to do but blushes as he stares at Anko in black panties and bra that looks great on her but he moves to Kurenai he blushes more because she had on an orange pair of panties and bra as he slowly feels his body walking towards them. When he gets closer to the bed Anko pulls him on the bed and in the middle of both women as they just cuddle up to him.

"You don't need be so shy around us Naru-kun because I'm always going be with you because of your kind hearted self so please don't ever change." He can tell Anko voiced showed how much she cared about him as he smiles to her but he feels Kurenai against his back as her boobs are rubbing against his back.

"She's right because if you stop being that caring Naruto then I may just have to hurt you badly. " Kurenai moves her arms around him as Anko does the same because his kind heart was what got them to like him or love him in Anko case. Anko moves her head to his chest and rests against it but she can't believe she fall in love with someone so young.

Naruto stares at Anko and sees the two necklaces that she wears and smiles because he hopes that this can last forever. He moves his arms around Anko because he can't do that for both of them with how he's facing but he can sense that Kurenai doesn't mind.

"Goodnight my two himes and I hope you can sleep well." Anko kisses him "Goodnight my Naruto-kun" He can feel Kurenai kissing his neck and whispering a goodnight. He was the must luckiness person in the world right now and he was great for it.

Naruto was glad he found these two women that showed him what happiness truly felt like after all the hell the village is pulling him through every day of his life because of Kyuubi being inside of him.

Naruto slowly falls asleep with a smile filled with true happiness on but that didn't go unnoticed by Anko who just smiles as well before letting sleep claim her. Her last thought was that she was happy that Naruto was smiling like that.

When Naruto wakes up he sees his two angels still sleeping but his hand moves down Anko side to her nice butt giving it a nice grab causing Anko to move in her sleep. He did it few times as Anko eyes start to open up giving him a smirk. "Your hands like to grab me there don't they?" He just nods his head before giving her a kiss on the neck and another good grab of her ass cheek.

"So Naruto has a pervert side to him does he?" Kurenai speaks as Naruto just turns around and kisses Kurenai's lips but he moves his hand to her breasts and flicks them with his finger causing her to moan little bit and look at him.

"I wonder who caused me to be a pervert. Maybe it's the two goddesses in bed with me that did it?" Naruto smirks then turns over as he was staring at the wall and uses each hand to wander all Anko and Kurenai's bodies which they let him.

"I guess we did have a part in turning you into this, so we can't really me mad at you for doing this now can we?" Naruto smirks and kisses Kurenai chest and moves his hand to her right breast playing with it causing Kurenai to let out a moan.

"No fun time because we have to get ready now, you should of thought of that last night." Anko smirks but Naruto just turns over and kisses her neck causing her to moan but he moves his hands under her panties then grabs her bare ass with his hands.

"I guess I should have done that shouldn't I of? You're both are all my and." He kisses both them on the lips as he gets up and looks at both of them. "I'll always promise to make you happy." Both of them smile to him because they were glad that they truly have a caring boyfriend.

Anko slowly gets up as she changes her clothes but Naruto moves to her once she was naked and rubs her ass and chest causing her to let out a moan but Kurenai slowly pulls him away then strips in front of her.

Naruto moves his tongue to her nipple and gives few sucks causing her to moan but Anko pulls him away. He sees Anko was now changing her clothes as he back up to watch both of them get done changing before he does. Once he was changing he can see both of them staring at him as he smirks.

Once the three of them were ready they leave the room as Naruto hands were on each of their asses as he walks in middle of the three of them. Kurenai and Anko just shake their head but also give a little shake of their asses to make him happy.

They see that they weren't first ones up as Tsume was standing there in there waiting but Naruto took few looks at her because she was great to look at. She had a great chest but her ass was thing that always catches his eyes.

Tsume looks at him causing her to smirk because how the three of them were walking like but she wonders what in the world he was going to do. She was one of the clan heads and knows that people are getting ready to try forcing him into bring back his clan.

"How was your sleep? I bet it was filled with fun and pleasure last night." Tsume smirks as she sees all three of them blushes a deep shard of red. "Sorry we didn't do anything like that, you really are pervert one aren't you Tsume-chan?" Naruto smirks as he sees Tsume blush but looks away.

"Is Tsume-chan blushing now? I can't believe you of all people are blushing because of little Naruto here." Tsume just glares at Anko who just smiles innocent and feels her ass being slapped her causing her to blush as Kurenai and Tsume giggle.

Anko didn't like that but she did like him touching her like that but that was because it was him and no one else is allowed to touch her like this. If anyone else tired doing what he did she would cut their balls off.

"I'm guessing everyone is still sleeping?" Tsume nods her head as she hears her daughter finally coming to her, she didn't know how her daughter could sleep this long after being shinobi for few years now.

She knows one thing and that was her son better get his ass up now or else he was going be hurt badly for sleeping this long. She starts to head for the rooms as Naruto wonder what she was going to do because she was heading back to the rooms. He just figured it was to get his tou up or team eight and seven.

He looks at Hana who was just staring at the three of them causing Naruto to smirk and grab each of Kurenai and Anko ass causing Hana to blush and look away. She can't believe what in the world she was seeing and it was something she would never have seen coming.

Both Anko and Kurenai shake their heads because Naruto really loved to touch them little too much because they still think he was little bit to young right now, Naruto on the other hand didn't think so as he kisses their necks than moves to Anko's ear causing her to moan as he teases her again.

Anko was regretting letting him find out about all her evil spots like this because he always used it against her to get her to moan out for him. She did feel pleasure from it but she didn't want him to do thing kind of thing in front of her friends like this, she didn't mind Kurenai because she was also dating Naruto.

After about ten or sixteen minutes they finally see everyone walking to them but he just shakes his head because they were wasting time by taking forever to wake the hell up. He notices Sakura is walking into walls which was kind of funny to see as he lets out a laugh.

"You guys are finally just waking up? Come on now we are wasting day light with you sleeping in like this." They all just stare at Naruto like he was nuts, who the hell wanted wake up this early.

Naruto wanted to go so he can train already because if they going sleep in then he would have had his himes in bed longer and who knows maybe have fun with them. He just smirks at the idea of having real fun with his himes but his images are ruined when pink hair banshee's yells about being woke up to early.

"Shut the hell up already you pink hair bitch!" Anko had enough of this fan girl for one lifetime but she wasn't in good mood now thanks to her. Sakura looks at Anko who was ready to kill her causing her to shut up as she was told to. Anko then cuts Naruto cheek and licks the blood creepy the genins out but Naruto just smirks then kisses her lips.

"We going be leaving once we get something to eat, we need make sure we eat and not push ourselves like that." Naruto nods his head to Kurenai which the group went to eat breakfast before leaving the village behind them. Naruto wonders what's in the scroll the old man gave him but he's going find out once he gets time to train.

When they get inside a place that open for breakfast Naruto wonders what he should get to eat. When they inside down at the table which he was shocked that there was a table this big but he wonders what kind of place this was.

When waitress gets to them she gives them their menus and asked them what they wanted to drink, genins but Naruto ordered juice. Everyone else ordered sake which everyone looking at Naruto but waitress knows that a headband means his an adult.

"You do know your mom going pissed at you." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders. "You can blame baa-chan for me getting into drinking." Kakashi just shakes his head because Tsunade really was the one that got him into drinking when she visited from time to time.

Everyone just ordered eggs because they weren't in the mood to think on what they would want. Once they get their food Anko whispers into Kurenai ear causing both of them to giggle before Anko takes piece of egg into her mouth and kisses Naruto who was shocked. They slowly start tongue war as they share the piece of egg.

Naruto was going ask but Kurenai cuts him off with some more egg as his hands wander down her back as everyone else just roll their eyes but Tsume wonders how close they really were. "That was great." Both women smile as they just giggle than because this was fun doing with someone for the first time.

Naruto just take slip of sake as Anko moves her lips back on his before he can sallow as she tastes the sake and his mouth at the same time. She moves her hands around him and deeps the kiss which was to Naruto enjoyment. Once the kiss ends Kurenai takes some sake into her mouth and does the same but this time Naruto was one inside Kurenai's mouth and takes in the taste of everything.

Everyone else who was watching was really wishing not to be here because they don't want to watch three people doing this as they are trying to eat their breakfast. Naruto didn't even pay mind to the ones around him because he just wants more of his himes.

Naruto loved the tease of their lips and how they mouth felt but also he just loved the times where he can be this close to them. He wants no he needs to be close to them in order to enjoy life because of what the village has done to him and still is doing.

He just wishes he could tell them all the things he's hiding from everyone but he knows he can't or at least not now. They are things that no one can know till the right time and he was told to promise the Hokage that he will not tell anyone unless it was the right time to.

Things that not even his tou know is going on but that was for the best, he knows that one time comes everyone will be shocked but he hopes they don't hate him. This world may even change from what going to happen in the future.

He just keeps looking at two of them throughout the breakfast but both women were just glad that their boyfriend pays this much time like this with them. They know that shinobi life is hard and you can end up died at anytime. This is one of the main reasons why they want to spend as much time with him as they possibly can.

Once they leave the village Naruto wonders how long till he can train but he just wonders still about what could be inside the scroll that the old man gave him, could he be anything unsafe? Naruto didn't know but more he thought about the more he wanted to find out but he knows he can't do that in front of everyone.

Most of the time it was same as last time, same people were talking to each other but something strike him as odd. It was to quiet and they were somewhere that should have had animals around. He hears something which he looks to his tou who nods his head, Naruto starts to walk by himself to where the sounds where coming from.

First thing he sees when he gets there is group of Kumo shinobis, one had red hair with yellow eyes with her headband being on her head like a hat she also had darker side than the 2rd woman of this group. The other one had breast size that was little to bit for her chest; she had blonde hair and blue eyes. The finally member was a man who looks like he could work great alongside the red hair with their katanas.

Naruto sees the ones that this group is fighting against but his eyes become shocked when he sees the other group being shinobis from his village, he didn't know any of them but he sees four of them with Konoha headbands. He knows that they can't be real ones just like the fake Kumo attacked them; this must be fake Konoha trying to do the same.

He has to fight out what was going now and fast, he jumps in front of the three Kumo shinobis causing them to wonder what the hell was going on. "Who the hell are you; I know you aren't from Konoha! Your same people that tired to look like Kumo and attack Konoha!"

Kumo shinobis were shocked that someone tried to do that and started to grow pissed that someone who try to ruin their image like that, who in the right mind would fake themselves off to be a Kumo shinobi.

Naruto looks back at the three Kumo shinobis and lets a smile across his lips before he begins to talk. "Don't worry you three I'll here this, you're not going to die today that's a promise of a lifetime."


End file.
